Love Can Melt Snow, da!
by Explodingsushi15
Summary: My first hetalia axis powers story about my most fav character Russia. Enjoy! Rated M for language and later chapters. RussiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Russia's POV

"What are we supposed to be doing?" asked China, raising an eyebrow as we walked quietly on the unknown island. America smiled confidently. "The Axis Powers are here and when they least except it…" he paused and slapped his fist against his opposite palm. "We'll attack!"

"That's the lamest idea I've ever heard," scoffed England. "I prefer to let them be and battle in the battle field where battles are supposed to be done."

"I say we go home and drink wine!" France flipped his hair with a perverted smirk. I only smiled as the Allies fought for a war plan.

After a few minutes, they all gave into America's plan and went on to attacking the Axis powers.

The day was bright and sunny and I loved it. The sky was cloudless and the smell of salty water filled my senses.

"There they are," England whispered, pointing down at Germany, Japan and Italy. We were hiding behind bushes seeing what they were up too. Nothing was really going on. Japan and Germany were having a silent conversation on the sand while Italy was swimming in the water with boxers that had Italy's flag on it.

Then, we appeared before them.

"We are the Allies!" cried America with a fist in the air. England slid into the scene. "They know that…"

America ignored and pointed at China. "China, I choose you!"

China pulled out his pot and a frying pan. Germany pulled out a gun, Japan drew his katana and Italy was sitting on the sand, crying like a baby and swinging a white flag.

As the fight between the Allies and the Axis went on, I just smiled in the background. Fighting and violence was so pleasurable to me; I mean I have seen worse than this. I hope it lasts forever so I can stay on this island forever and ever…

"Hey!" said a voice. We all froze in the middle of the battle and looked over to where the voice had come from. A young girl was standing on a tree branch, resting her hand on the tree trunk and with her free hand, had a cup with some white stuff in it. She had an orange and white flowered bikini on and a matching knee-length sarong tied around her waist with a knot at her right hip and had simple sandals. Her hair was just the right shade of brown with slightly curly ends and her eyes were emeralds. The lily on her head really caught my attention for I really like tropical flowers and of course sunflowers.

She frowned and jumped off the tree. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Who in bloody hell are you?" asked England and she raised an eyebrow. "Ah…" she muttered. "A British wanker…"

England fumed when she said this. She smirked victoriously but then turned to the rest of us with a stern expression. "What the hell are you doing here and what's your deal?"

"War lady!" said America. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"No no no no no!" she stomped her feet on the sand frustrated. "No, I don't want this stupid war here! Go to hell! Go send your war somewhere else!" she groaned.

"Wait, who exactly are you?" questioned Germany. She drank some of that white stuff she had in the cup and sighed. "I'm Bermuda. Get lost."

"You're a country then?"

"Yeah…why?" she said raising her eyebrows in confusion. Germany raised his gun. "You will be part of the Axis now."

Japan raised his sword, following orders but Italy just stayed behind. She sighed and walked over to Germany and literally slapped him across the face, then tripped him and pushed him down to the sand and to Japan, all she did was elbow him in the chest and he was knocked out as well. Italy only cried and raised his flag so she let him be.

"Whoa! You're cool!" cried America. "You're like a super hero!"

"You wanna get smashed in the face too blondie!" she spat and he swallowed his words and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and drank the last of the white stuff.

I smiled and walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at me; I was taller than her. I smiled sweetly and poked the flower on her head. "Is that flower real?"

"Yes it is…" she responded calmly. Before I could ask anything else; England came into the scene.

"Bermuda correct?" he said swaying his hand. She nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like to join the Allies?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I don't like anything to do with war…"

"If you join us, one extra ally would help us end this war faster."

She blinked a few times and then sighed. "Fine…" She rolled her eyes as America 'yayed' in the back.

"So who are you people?" she asked and then looked down at the fallen Axis Powers. "And these guys for that matter…"

America threw a fist in the air. "I'm America!" he then started to point. "That's England. That's France. That's China. And that's Russia!" he then introduced the Axis rather halfheartedly. "Germany, Italy and Japan…"

She nodded. "Ok…"


	2. Chapter 2

Bermuda's POV

I had just joined the Allied Forces, much to my displeasure. All I've always wanted to do is just lie on my butt all day in front of the clear blue beaches of my island and drink piña coladas. I hate wars and that's why I love being an island because nobody cares about islands. Besides, all ships and planes than pass by my shadow disappear, so…

I walked into the conference room and sat down next to the big dopy looking guy that asked me if my flower was real or not; what a dork.

"Ok we have a new member to our team!" said America, slurping on soda. "Bermuda, introduce yourself and say info about you!" she gave off a sigh when he finished with the soda.

My eye twitched but I sighed. "My country's Bermuda but my name's actually Lucia Silva," I started. "I know English, Portuguese and Spanish since a lot of Spanish and Portuguese ships used to dock on my island. I like the beach and piña coladas and I like flowers."

"What's a piña colada?" asked France. I pointed at the cup I had on the table. "That."

"What is it?" China blinked a couple times. I rolled my eyes. "It's a blend of coconut cream, pineapple juice and usually has rum."

"Usually?" asked England. "Does that mean it doesn't have to have rum?"

"Well, I don't like it with rum," I sighed. "I like it with vodka."

"Vodka? You like vodka?" Russia asked, with purple aura coming from his body. I sweatdropped. "Yeah, I…love it."

He chuckled to himself and I sweatdropped. What a weird ass guy, I'm so lucky I don't live with him…

America slammed his hand on the table, making me jump and making Russia chuckle.

"Ok, our enemies are not vulnerable because they hauled ass!" he pointed at me. "And because Bermuda beat them up senseless!"

"Yeah…" I muttered. England then sighed. "Bermuda, do you even have anywhere to stay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really but I guess I could rent some apartment or something…"

"NO!" cried America and poked my cheek. "The Axis Powers want you to be on their side and I'm not letting them kidnap you!"

I twitched. "I don't need protection from anyone and…"

"And that's why you're staying with…!" he paused, ignoring my question and interrupting me. I sighed. "I don't need to stay with anybody; I'm perfect where I am,"

"Russia!"

"What…?" I muttered and America smiled. "That's right! Even Germany would think twice before messing with Russia!"

I slammed my forehead on the table and Russia chuckled. Russia patted my shoulder. "There, there Bermuda, my house is fun, da."

"Yeah…" I raised my head from the table. America smiled and slammed his hand on a chalkboard behind him. "Ok! Bermuda, your uniform will be done in a few days; but for now, make yourself at home in Russia's house!"

"This is bullshit, I don't wanna!" I complained. France shook his head. "A lady shouldn't cuss,"

"You'll like my house, trust me," Russia smiled at me and I just huffed.

"Ok then, it's settled!" America smiled weakly.

I was now packing my stuff. I've always been in isolation from other places so I don't really know how Russian culture is like or the any other stuff. I could ask Russia himself but I don't want to do that; he freaks me out.

"You are ready, da?" Russia walked into the room I was in. I sighed. "Yes,"

"Let's go then," he sweetly smiled. "The Russian jet is waiting."

After I had loaded my luggage onto the plane, we sat in the first class seats. I was by the window and Russia was next to me; just smiling with his eyes closed like it's all good.

He tried to make conversation with me sometimes but I ignored him. I only answered him when he asked this question:

"Have you ever seen snow?"

My head perked up. I shook my head. "No, in my country, there is never snow,"

"Ah," he chuckled to himself. "You aren't going to last very long…"

"What…?" I twitched as he laughed to himself.

"You aren't going to last very long in my home; you'll have to stay in the house for a long time!" he laughed. "The temperature in my home right now is below zero,"

"Are you kidding me…?" I muttered, wide eyed. I'm going to die! I'm used to the beach and the sun, holy crap; I'm going to freeze!

I arrived at his house with the melting snow dripping from my hair, face and shoulders; but Russia, it's like he's walking through room temperature, asshole…

"Latvia!" Russia called out into the empty house. My teeth shattered loudly. Russia smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't want my jacket?"

"No…" I muttered. Then, this little, adorable boy came up to us. He looked really tense.

"Yes, Mr. Russia sir?" he said, shivering in fear, not from cold. Russia smiled with eyes closed. "Can you bring a blanket?"

"Yes sir!" and with that, fled the room. My teeth shattered and my body trembled from the cold, even though it was warm in the house. Then, these two other boys came. One had short blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses and the other had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mr. Russia," said the one with the glasses. "Who is this?"

"This is Bermuda," Russia responded with a smile. "I was ordered to keep an eye on her; she joined the Allies."

"Well, I'm Estonia," the man with the glasses smiled.

"And I'm Lithuania," the man with the short brown hair said. I nodded halfheartedly.

After a few minutes, Latvia came back with the blanket. I was seriously cold, I couldn't feel my hands. On my island, the winters are usually windy and a bit cold but not to this degree.

"This is your room," Russia smiled and showed me the room he had chosen. It was plain like the rest of his huge mansion. The three Baltics were behind him. I nodded in response, still freezing my ass off. Russia just nodded and left the room. The Baltics just stepped aside.

"Do you need anything Miss Bermuda?" asked Latvia. I shook my head. "No," I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you three so tense?"

"Glad you asked that…" Estonia poked his head out the door and checked the hallway. "Do not anger Russia; especially when he's drunk,"

"Yeah, he's very aggressive. He won't show any mercy, even if you're a woman," Lithuania shivered.

"You'll get the used to it after a while ok?" Latvia nodded as he said this. I blinked and nodded. The Baltics left the room and I was left in the empty room alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was_ so_ cold; my bed was _so_ cold. I was shivering and I couldn't feel my hands or anything else in my body for that matter. I hadn't slept all night because of the cold.

Shivering, I shifted on the bed only to find the warmest pillow _ever_. Half asleep, I wrapped my arms around the pillow and snuggled onto it. It was so soft, so warm, so relaxing. As much as I tossed and turned in the night, I can't believe I never noticed this pillow here…whatever right?

Suddenly, I was pulled closer to the pillow; I have no idea how. The pillow smelled like vodka…

"You are warm, da?" said an oh-so-familiar voice. My eyes snapped open. I slowly tilted my head upwards only to see Russia's smiling face. My mouth gapped and I quickly realized the soft, warm pillow I was snuggled onto was him.

I took the pillow under my head and whacked it on his face, making him let go of me. On cue, I jumped out of the bed. "What the hell Russia!"

He removed the pillow and sat up with a big smile spread across his face. "You looked cold, so I decided to—"

"You don't _decide_ to do anything!" I snapped.

"Yes I do, it's _my_ house, da," he smirked wickedly and patted the bed. "Come…if you know what's good for you."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the room. "Screw you; I'm hungry."

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Estonia was cooking, Lithuania was setting the table and Latvia was washing dishes.

"Hey guys…" I greeted halfheartedly. They all glanced at me and said in union: "Good morning Miss Bermuda,"

"Hey," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder. "Did you know that fucktard was in my bed?"

"Who Mr. Russia?" Estonia asked and I nodded. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't be calling him that; he'll get mad,"

I shrugged and looked around. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"What Mr. Russia tells us to cook," Latvia nodded. "Today it's blini,"

"Blini?" I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"_Dobroe utro_!" Russia exclaimed coming into the room. The Baltics started to shiver and greeted him nervously. I sat at the table and crossed my arms over my chest. The Baltics returned to their positions as Russia came over to me and tapped my shoulder lightly. "Come by my office after breakfast,"

"Yeah…" I whispered mockingly. He left the kitchen and the Baltics sighed in relief.

After I ate the most awesome pancakes ever, I made my way to Russia's office. I wonder what the hell he wanted…

I barged into his office and he was there, leaning against his desk, wiping a faucet pipe with a cloth he had in his hand. He smiled at me when I closed the door.

He walked over and placed his hand on the wall next to my head. I glanced at his hand then at him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you something…" he trailed off to run the cold metal pipe up my leg and thigh. I didn't shiver and kept my eyes locked on his, showing no fear. He smirked evilly, dropped the pipe and put his hand on the other side of my head, preventing any escape.

"For a little island on the Atlantic, you're pretty tough," he chuckled to himself. He sounded like a regular adult should, unlike the kid voice he was using on me earlier. I growled at him. "I'm not afraid of anything,"

"I like that about you," he frowned when I turned my head to the side. He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him. "You don't want to get on my bad side; you listen to me."

"I'll listen to my ass before I'll listen to you," I smirked victoriously when he frowned. He then, however, smiled. "I like you Bermuda," his voice was back to kid-like. "I really like you!"

"Dork…" I muttered under my breath as he jumped up and down, swinging the faucet pipe around. I was about to open the door, but he slammed it shut, scaring me a bit but I glared at him. "What?"

"I want to show you around, da!" he smiled and opened the door. "Ask Latvia to give you a coat; we're going outside!"

"Um…ok…?" I furrowed my eyebrows when he motioned me to walk out of the room with a smile.

After I had asked Latvia for a coat and after putting it on, Russia opened the door for me. I shivered when the harsh winds blew. He smiled. "Go,"

I walked out of his house and he followed, closing the door behind him. A thick white blanket covered the ground. The snow crunched under my feet and the breath from my sigh could now be seen. The weather was still cold as hell, but the there are fewer winds than yesterday.

Russia put an arm around my shoulders, making me glare at him but at the same time made me blush. He pulled my close to him. "Once you get used to it, it's not that bad, Bermuda!"

I shivered and sighed. I unwillingly snuggled onto him, and I cursed myself for doing that, but I had no choice; he was very warm despite the weather around him. He looked down at me and the smiled that formed on his face was the size of his own country. "I am warm, da?"

"Yes…" I managed to whisper through my chattering teeth. After this was said, we started to walk around town. There wasn't much to see; it was normal. There were houses and people and shops ect.

Russia hummed to himself happily/childishly as we walked. His arm was still around me and I was glad it was; I was freezing to death. I thought Russia's home was just going to be the regular stuff but I was completely wrong. We were in the biggest part of Russia's homeland when I saw the most amazing building. The building was huge and it was very beautiful; it had bright colors like red and blue and yellow and…it's just so amazing! There's no way to describe this! My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Ru-Russia…?" I stammered. He stopped humming and looked down at me. "Da?"

"What is…that…?" I pointed my finger at it with my mouth gapping. Russia blinked once and looked in the direction. He then laughed and rubbed his hand up and down my arm, creating friction. "You are amazed da?" he laughed. "That's Saint Basil's Cathedral; one of the most important buildings in my home!"

"You don't say…?" my eyes were wider than a black hole. "You made this?"

"You could say that," he smiled. "One of my former superiors made it and you want to know something really funny?" he smiled evilly when I shrugged my shoulders letting out a fog of breath.

"The architect that created this had his eyes pulled out because my superior didn't want him to make a building as beautiful as this one!" he smiled and I snickered but then I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Da, da!" he exclaimed. "I never knew you could laugh at things like that!"

I laughed silently and pointed at the Cathedral. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," he walked forward. "That building's practically mine!"

When we went inside the building it was empty. Russia told me that it was closed for today. The hallways were very narrow but it was wide enough for Russia and I to walk side by side. The walls were covered with exquisite murals of flowers, leaves, geometric shapes and other beautiful objects or things I couldn't describe.

"Russia, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed, eyes twinkling. He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes!" I ran my finger on the walls. Whoever painted these murals knew what he was doing. Russia smiled again. "Bermuda,"

"Yes?" I answered, not taking my eyes off the murals. The heavy sound of his heavy boots came closer to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He smiled childishly. "Let's go home; we're going to be late for dinner, da!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Russia's POV**

I hummed happily as I walked into the kitchen. It was a Sunday morning and it had stopped snowing outside.

"_Dobroe utro_!" I greeted with a smile. The Baltics started to tense up and a stuttered a good morning. Bermuda, who was sitting at the table eating pancakes, waved her hand halfheartedly.

I sat down across from Bermuda and smiled at her. "You like the pancakes?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're good I guess…" she gave her plate to Latvia. "Here you go,"

Latvia smiled nervously and took the plate. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. I smiled at her. "Where would you like to go today, Bermuda?"

She shrugged and stood up. "I don't know, but I don't want to go outside…" she walked out of the kitchen. I followed her.

"You are afraid of the cold, da?" I laughed. She glared at me. "Hell no," she then sighed. "I'm just not used to it."

"It's ok, da!" I smiled and patted her head. She glared at me but she remained speechless. I smiled. "If you want to go outside, your coat is on the hanger," he patted her head again. "I need to go out for a moment."

"For what?" she asked. I smiled as I made my way to the front door. "I need to do a few negotiations and then buy something,"

**Bermuda's POV**

The door closed and I saw Russia leave through the window. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room I was standing in which was the living room. I pouted. It's so dull…

I grabbed the coat on the hanger and made my way to the main city. I looked around and found the flower shop I saw yesterday with Russia.

I entered the shop and a bell rung above my head when I opened the door. A man behind the counter smiled. He had a gray beard, bald head and gray eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved dress shirt, trousers and an apron. "_Dobro pozhalovat'_!"

I blinked and smiled weakly. "I don't speak Russian sir…"

The man smiled, not understanding a word I said. I rolled my eyes and looked around. The flowers were beautiful and well kept, even though it was below zero outside. Out of all the flowers however, only one batch caught my attention.

There on a shelf, were the only sunflowers in the whole shop. Back on my island, there are dozens and dozens of them on a field near my house.

I took the bouquet and put them on the counter. Thankfully, the salesman already knew what I wanted and nodded. After I had bought them, I went back to Russia's house. The melting snow dripped from my hair and face, but I was smiling. These flowers would at least bring some life into this boring house.

"Oh, Miss Bermuda, you're back," Estonia walked in with Lithuania. I nodded and took off my coat. "Yeah, is Russia back?"

"Not yet," Lithuania answered. I nodded. I brought the flowers into my room. Russia probably didn't even want flowers in his house and I didn't want to get into trouble with him so to avoid any conflict with the huge country, I just put them in my room.

I walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Estonia placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of me. "Here," he said with a smile. "Lithuania just made it."

"Thanks," I blew the steam a bit and drank. Suddenly, the front door was slammed open. We all jumped at the sound. I thought it was the wind, but I heard heavy footsteps so that meant Russia was home.

There was a loud crash in the living room. I went to stand up and see what had happened but Lithuania sat me back down. Russia walked into the kitchen and he was _pissed_. He leaned against the wall and swigged on a bottle of vodka he had in his hand. It was almost empty.

"Mr. Russia…" Lithuania started but he couldn't finish his sentence because Russia threw the bottle at him, making it smash on the wall behind him. Lithuania thankfully ducked. He rose up, shaking. "Mr. Russia?"

"What!" his voice was deep and terrifying. Lithuania looked down. Russia hissed, grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him against the wall. Holding him there, he glared at all of us. "Alright fuckers," he growled. "I'm angry right now…" He glanced at the shattered glass bottle on the floor. "Estonia! Clean that up!"

"Y-yes sir," Estonia started to pick up the pieces, making sure not to cut himself.

"W-why…are y-you mad…M-Mr. R-Russia…?" Latvia stammered. Russia clenched his teeth and threw Lithuania to the floor. He grabbed Latvia by his hair and made him meet his glance by painfully twisting his head upwards.

"Why; you ask?" pure venom leaked from his speech. "Someone bought the last sunflowers in the damn flower shop!"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Russia noticed this however. He growled and threw Latvia to where Lithuania was on the floor and stepped up to me. He slammed his hand on the wooden table, cracking the table's legs. "Why so surprised _Bermuda_?" he said my name in a rather unappealing way. "Never seen an angry man before?"

I gulped and at that moment, stood up and ran to the stairs. I had to get to my room and show him that I had the sunflowers, if not; he was capable of killing everyone in here.

"And where are you going?" his deep, menacing voice was right behind me as I went up the stairs. I didn't realize how close he was to me until he grabbed me by my hair. My first instinct: slap the crap out of him.

With his eyes wide, he stood there with his face to the side from the slap. Russia turned his head slowly to meet my gaze and then spread the most wicked smile across his face. He chuckled while he was at it. That freaked me out, but I made my way to my room. I grabbed the bouquet of sunflowers and turned to the door to see him at the door frame with a faucet pipe.

"Stop it Russia!" I cried and held out the sunflowers. "Please!"

I saw him blink with his mouth hanging only slightly open. He dropped the faucet pipe and walked over. "The sunflowers…"

"I'm sorry!" I said, looking him in the eyes. "I bought them by accident! I didn't know you wanted them!"

He smiled happily/childishly and took the bouquet. "They're ok, da!" he laughed childishly. "They're ok!"

I smiled sadly as he laughed in relief, touching the flowers and sniffing them. He then met my gaze and his smile faded. Mine faded as well. He placed the flowers on the table near us and took a step forward but I took one back. He blinked at my action. His eyes watered. "Did I…scare you…?"

I didn't know what to answer. I didn't want to speak; all I did was nod, very slowly and softly. He looked down sadly. "_Ya izinyayus'_…" he apparently apologized in his native tongue. He looked up at me and out of nowhere, hugged me. He sniffled. "_Ya izvinyayus'_!"

I patted him on the back as he hugged me. He hugged me so tight; he could've snapped me like a toothpick.

"I don't know why I'm like this…" he whispered. "I don't know why…"

"It's ok…" I softly cooed. He looked into my eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

I bit my lip and he looked down at my act. "You shouldn't forgive me. I'm an insane person…"

I smiled and hugged him. "Stop having such low self-esteem, Russia," I told him. "You're a powerful nation."

He giggled childishly and hugged me off my feet. "Thanks for the sunflowers, da!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bermuda's POV**

I woke up in shivers. The bed was cold but the blankets wrapped around me where somewhat warm. My teeth shattered as I sat up.

"It's so damn cold…" I muttered through shivers. I took a quick, hot shower and then got dressed. I walked down the stairs, only to see the kitchen empty. I raised an eyebrow quizzically, but then remembered that Russia, for some strange reason, gave the Baltics a few days off. I don't know why but Lithuania stated that he's done that several times before when he was in a good mood. I'm guessing he was in a good mood…?

I walked around the house and noticed the door to the backyard. Even though I've been here for about three days, I've never seen the backyard.

I opened the door and closed it. When I turned around, there was basically a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, trees with no leaves and the sun was not visible in the sky, but there was more than enough light. As I gazed through the backyard, I saw Russia kneeled down somewhere in the distance.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to where he was only to realize he was knelt over a frozen lake. Today, he wasn't wearing his usual army uniform. Maybe Lithuania was right; he is in a good mood. He was wearing what seemed to be his casual attire; a dark grey jacket over a yellow drawstring top, grey pants, brown gloves and his signature scarf. He noticed me coming, or probably heard since the snow wouldn't stop crunching as I walked.

"_Dobroe utro_!" he greeted childishly, standing up on his feet. I looked past him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was checking if the ice was safe enough to skate on," he smiled and clasped his gloved hands into my bare cold ones. "Have you ever been ice skating Bermuda?"

I shook my head. "No,"

He giggled childishly and dragged me to a wooden bench by the lake. He sat me down and smiled. "I'll teach you, da,"

He started to tie ice skates onto my feet. I sighed heavily and rubbed my hands together, but there was no warmth.

"There!" Russia stood up to his feet and brought me to the ice. The moment my skates connected with that lake, I slipped. Russia caught me though. He laughed. "You're cute, Bermuda!"

"Shut up…" I muttered, straightening out. I stood on the ice by myself as Russia skated around me. He was smiling and I was glaring at him.

"You can at least try to skate, da," Russia stopped and put out his hand. "I'll catch you if you fall."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. I moved my foot forward and then the other. When I was close enough, I grasped his outreached hand. He laughed. "Good!" He pulled me toward himself. My face was literally in his chest. I looked up at him only to see him smiling one of those closed eye smiles. Suddenly, it started to sprinkle snowflakes. We both looked up at the sky simultaneously. I blinked as the snowflakes covered my eyelashes. When I reopened my eyes, I found Russia staring at me with an admirable smile. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, da," he giggled, grasped my arm and pushed me gently, trying to get me to skate. Although, it didn't go to well. I lost my balance, "Russia! I'm gonna—!"

I was suddenly swept off my feet. I opened my eyes to see Russia smiling over me. I blushed scarlet when I realized he was carrying me bridal style.

"Russia…" I whispered. He smiled. "Da?"

I rolled my eyes from side to side, thinking of something to say. I guess he got a bit impatient and, with his usual closed eye smile, started to skate to the edge of the lake. I thought he was going to put me down but I changed ideas when he turned swiftly away from the edge. I looked up at him. His eyes were opened and his grip tightened on me, but not painfully.

"What are you—" I started but stopped when he started to skate and gain speed. I gasped and closed my eyes when I felt myself in the air with Russia. He did a triple axel, spinning three times perfectly in midair. He landed swiftly onto the ice and spun softly a few times before sitting on the wooden bench. I was clutching onto him, my eyes wide and heart thumping in fear.

He giggled when he caught my glance. His eyes were glistening in its lavender dye and his hair was sprinkled with snow, in which he shook off like a dog. I smiled when the snow touched my face. He chuckled and wiped the snow from my hair.

"You have pretty eyes, Bermuda," Russia cooed, running his thumb over my snow-sprinkled eyebrow. I blushed as he nodded. "Da, they're green…like grass and leaves and flowers!" he giggled. I smiled as he stood up and sat me down on the bench. I took off my skates and he did the same.

I put the skates on the bench and sighed, making a fog form at my lips.

"Bermuda," Russia's childish voice called to me. I looked over to him.

"Wanna make a snowman?" he asked. I smiled and stood up. "Sure; how?"

"You don't know how to make a snowman!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. He stood up and gripped my shoulders. "I don't believe you da!"

"Russia, it doesn't snow where I live…" I trailed off. He blinked a few times and then smiled shyly. "Right…I forgot…"

I giggled. "Show me,"

"Da, da!" he pulled me to a spot where there was a more abundant supply of snow on the ground. He knelt onto one knee, cupped his hands and looking up at me, he showed me the snow he had in his hands. I nodded. He motioned me to kneel down and do the same. I knelt down but when I went to take the snow, I stopped and breathed on my hands. I wasn't used to this bitter cold on my hands, hot sand is one thing, freezing snow is another.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. I breathed on my hands once more. "My hands are cold,"

Russia stared at me for a while. He then took off his gloves and handed them to me. "Here, put these on,"

"But what about you?" I asked, pushing his hand back, but he persisted with a smile. "Don't worry; I'm Russian. Snow doesn't affect me!"

I ended up putting his gloves on. They were warm on the inside and no snow penetrated them. We made a big snowball and then put another on top of that one. We then made a smaller one on top which with some rocks, made the eyes, mouth and buttons. With a random carrot he had in his scarf, we made the nose.

"It looks like you Russia," I laughed. He looked at the snowman and shook his head. "No!"

"Yes!" I laughed. He chuckled and made a snowball. I gasped when he threw it at my face.

We had a huge snowball fight. He sometimes caught me randomly and showered me in snow and sometimes I did that to him.

"That was fun, da," he smiled, bringing me hot cocoa. We were now in the living room with a warmly lit fire. I nodded and drank the cocoa. "Yes it was…" I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him jump slightly at my action, but I just imagined his smile.

He wrapped his scarf around my shoulders and neck. With a hand, I brought the scarf to cover my mouth and part of my nose. It was incredibly warm. My eyes started to close. I cuddled closer to Russia's arm for warmth. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Russia's POV

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and hummed a tune. I was in a good mood today as well. I like Bermuda. She's a unique person and an interesting nation; I really like her!

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find it empty. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that I had told the Baltics they could get a few days off. Not that I cared though…

I walked around my mansion and realized that Bermuda wasn't up yet.

"I wonder what's wrong…" I questioned myself as I approached her door.

"Bermuda!" I called out, knocking. "You're going to wake up, da?"

I pressed my ear against the door and heard a sneeze followed by a cough. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

"Bermuda!" I called again. There was a bundle of blankets on the bed and the bundle made a rough cough. My eyebrows furrowed. I walked over to the bed and shook her. "Wake up!"

Bermuda grunted and shifted around. I saw her face and my eyes widened. She was pale and her cheeks were flushed. I blinked and felt her forehead. Even though I was wearing gloves, the heat emitted from her forehead was felt on my hand.

"You're burning up, da!" I cried. She opened her emerald eyes and coughed.

"She has the common cold; nothing more," the doctor I had called for said, wrapping his stethoscope around the back of his neck. "All she needs is rest and something to bring the fever down; ice?" the doctor said this in a rather snobbish way. He walked past me arrogantly making my blood boil. I glanced at Bermuda and calmed my nerves a bit; but either way, I walked out of the room behind the doctor to lead him out of my house. I'll kill him later…

I opened the door and he walked out. He turned to me and nodded. "Keep her out of the snow and cold at all times…" he sighed boringly. "Good luck…" He walked away. I scoffed and slammed the door shut. I heard Bermuda cough upstairs.

"Bermuda, how do you feel?" I asked her, sitting down by the bed, feeling her forehead again. She opened her emerald eyes and coughed. "Like crap…"

I smiled weakly and ran my gloved fingers through her hair. "You have to eat something Bermuda; you'll be weak da,"

"I'm not hungry…" she complained. I shook my head. I laid her on her back, fluffed her pillow and covered her with the sheets. "I'm going to bring that fever down and then you're going to eat da?"

"_Niet…_" she complained in my language. I chuckled and went to the kitchen. I really never knew how to take care of a sick person but I'll try; it's Bermuda we're talking about here.

"I wish Big sister was here…" I muttered as I put ice cubes in a bowl filled with tap water. I placed a cloth in the bowl and then made my way to Bermuda's room. When I opened the door, she was laying on her side, curled up in a ball. I smiled weakly and placed the bowl on the nightstand.

"Let's bring the fever down," I turned her on her back. Her face was flushed. I sighed and removed my gloves, placing them on the nightstand next to the bowl. I took the damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. Bermuda jumped at the cold, but then relaxed. After merely a minute, the cloth was already warm. I took the cloth, damped it in the ice-cold water and placed it on her forehead again.

After repeating this procedure five more times, her fever fortunately started to go down. Her face regained more of its natural color, but she was still a bit flushed. I smiled as a placed the cold cloth on her forehead again. "Ok, I'm going to make something for you to eat, da," I stood up from the bed and covered her with the sheets more. "You'll be better before you know it!"

**Bermuda's POV**

I saw Russia leave the room, saying he was going to make something for me to eat. I sighed. How did I get so sick? Maybe it was the cold and snow yesterday that made me this way. I'm still not used to these low temperatures. To be honest, I really appreciate Russia doing this for me. I've never had a person to take care of me when I needed it; I was always alone, on my island with piña coladas.

After I few minutes, I removed the already warm cloth from my forehead and curled up in ball. I coughed rather forcefully and my lungs and back hurt from doing so. My nose was stuffy and I had to breathe through my mouth, which made my mouth incredibly dry.

"_Vremya yest'_!" Russia came into the room holding a steel tray with a bowl of soup. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I didn't want to eat, I wasn't hungry.

"Bermuda, sit up!" he put my back against the wooden headboard and sat me up. He frowned. "You have to eat, it'll make you better."

I pouted and he smiled childishly. I eyed the soup and my eyes widened. It was red, like and had other ingredients floating on it like carrots and stuff but it was red! That was the first time I'd seen something like it!

"Open up!" he tried to feed me the soup but I wouldn't budge. He got impatient and showed his irritation through his face. "What's wrong?"

"What is that?" I pointed to the bowl in his hand. "It's red!"

"It's borscht," he said calmly, smiling slightly. "It's good, please try it; if you don't like it, I'll make you something else."

I blinked and nodded. I sneezed and drank a spoonful. I ate my words. That was the best soup I had ever tasted. It was something exotic; it tasted like tomatoes and other things I couldn't describe.

"Wow…" I muttered. "Where'd you learn how to make that?"

"Hmm…" he smiled. "My big sister taught me how to make it. When I would get sick, she would give me borscht and it made me feel a lot better."

"Oh you have a sister?" I asked. He nodded and gave me another spoonful. "Two actually; one's older than me and one's younger," he smiled. I swallowed the soup and grinned. "Wow, I wish I had sisters or brothers; I've never had any _real_ family by my side."

His eyebrows rose and he frowned. "Oh _niet_, you don't want sisters; their scary…Trust. Me."

"That's because you're a boy and boys are—"

"_Niet_…I know what I'm talking about…" he stared at me with those amethyst eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce right through me. I avoided his gaze after a few seconds. He then chuckled and fed me another spoonful.

After I had finished eating the entire bowl, I was feeling a lot better. My nose wasn't stuffy anymore and I didn't feel as drowsy as I was before.

"Thanks for everything Russia," I thanked him. He blushed lightly and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, da!" he then snapped his fingers. "Bermuda, can I tell you something?" He stood up from the bed and glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

He smirked evilly and tilted his head to one side. "Do you know any creative ways of causing someone pain?" His voice was deep. I blinked. That expression of his face freaked me out a bit but I shrugged. "Sure, who's the person?"

He scoffed. "That doctor," he cracked his knuckles. "I didn't like his attitude."

I laughed and climbed out of bed. I smirked and walked over to him. I grabbed his scarf and pulled him face to face. He blinked with a confused face. I smirked. "You don't know me Russia…" I gave him a sly smile. "I'm more than just a little island…"

He was still a bit confused but smirked. I smirked as well, let go of his scarf and made my way to the bathroom. "Did the doctor leave anything he might have worn?"

"Da, he left his scarf on my coat hanger, why?"

I smirked and opened the bathroom door. "Get the most vicious and biggest dog you have,"


	7. Chapter 7

Bermuda's POV

I took a quick shower and by the time I had gotten dressed, I heard barking from down stairs. I went down the wooden stairs to see Russia holding a chain tied to a Siberian husky dog that was muzzled and looked terrifying. It was huge, it reached to Russia's hip and Russia is one tall guy.

Russia caught glimpse of me and raised the chain. "This was the most aggressive one I could find, da,"

I nodded and smirked. I took the doctor's scarf from the coat hanger and tied it around the husky's nose and eyes and removed the muzzle. I glanced at Russia and put out my hand. "A faucet pipe please?"

Russia raised an eyebrow and handed me his faucet pipe. I spun it on my fingers and then smacked the husky's back. Russia jumped at this. "What are you doing?"

"The scarf has the doctor's scent," I explained and whacked the dog hard on the back once more, making the husky cry out. "So the dog thinks that the one beating him up is the doctor, not us."

Russia was still a bit confused but shrugged and beat the dog too. As I pulled the dog's ears and tail roughly, Russia called the doctor and told me he was on his way. "Da," he said smirking evilly. "I told him I needed more 'help'."

A few minutes passed and through the window, we saw the doctor coming towards the house. We glanced at each other and nodded with smirks. Russia opened the door just as the doctor was about to knock. He had a bored and irritated expression. "What can you possibly want now?"

"_Horoshaya doroga mudak_," Russia hissed with that deep attractive voice of his. I took this as a cue and removed the scarf from the husky's face and untied the chain simultaneously. The dog growled and jumped the doctor. With barking and snarling sounds the dog ripped the doctor's clothing apart and wounded his face and chest. Russia chuckled at the sight just a few feet from his front door. I stood next to him and smirked as well. I like to see people in pain.

Russia closed the door and hugged me off my feet. "You're a smart person Bermuda!" he put me down and poked me on the forehead. He smirked and brought his face inches from mine. "I like that." His voice was deep. I raised an eyebrow and poked his nose. "And you're evil, I like that."

"Da, da," he smiled childishly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Russia's POV**

I walked into the kitchen happily, seeing the Baltic Trio doing their work.

"_Dobroe utro!_" I said cheerfully. They all jumped at my voice and they all greeted me. I was in a good mood today for some strange reason…again. I realized then and there that Bermuda wasn't in the room, which was weird; she was usually awake by this time.

"Where's Bermuda?" I asked. Estonia looked up from his frying pan. "I think she's still sleeping, Mr. Russia,"

I nodded and walked up the stairs and to her room. I knocked a few times but no answer. I shrugged and opened the door. There on the bed was Bermuda sleeping soundly in a bundle of blankets. I smiled warmly at the sight as I closed the door quietly. I walked over and sat down by the bed. I smiled and removed one of my gloves. I tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek with my hand.

_So cold…_ I thought to myself. I blinked and touched my own cheek. My cheek was warm despite the temperature my homeland is known for. I envy Bermuda though; she lives on a peaceful island with the ocean and sand and no snow or wind. I wish I could live like that…

I touched her cheek again, transferring my warmness to her cold cheek.

"Hmm…" Bermuda mumbled as she shifted around a bit. I blinked a few times and withdrew my hand but smiled. She was so darn cute!

"Bermuda," I poked her nose. "Wake up sleepy head!" I put my glove back on.

Bermuda opened her sparkling emerald green and looked up at me, locking our gazes. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"Watching you sleep, da," I smiled. "You were adorable."

Bermuda blushed but sat up and started to pull her hair in a ponytail but then placed her hair on her shoulder and started to comb it with her fingers. She looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What are you starring at?"

My eyes widened, realizing what I was doing. I blushed and stood up from the bed. I stammered nervously. "I-I'll be d-downstairs if y-you need me, d-da!" I speed walked out of the room and shut the door. As I walked down the hall to the stairs, I slapped my forehead. "Stupid…" I muttered. "Why was I acting like that?"

**Bermuda's POV**

I giggled as Russia shut the door. I heard his footsteps lead down the hall and soon disappear from earshot. I combed my hair with my fingers. I closed my eyes and lightly blushed. He's so cute…I don't know why people are afraid of him; he's just a big-hearted and sweet man that's slightly evil; that makes him cute right?

I got dressed and went downstairs. In the kitchen was the Baltic Trio like usual. They served me breakfast. I ate happily and quickly; I was hungry.

"You guys know where Russia is?" I asked. Lithuania shrugged. "He went out, Miss Bermuda,"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and I realized then and there that I really hadn't explored the house. Being an island, I'm not much of an explorer; I usually wait for bigger countries to discovery me. Even though Spain and Portugal discovered me, I beat them up and they fled to their homes again. They were a bunch of sissies.

I poked my head into empty rooms in the house. I pouted. The house was so dull…

I walked by a window. As I did however, I spotted something green in the corner of my eye. I walked back to the window and took a closer look. In the farther side of the backyard, there was a greenhouse. I hadn't seen it because I only went out to the backyard once and the greenhouse was very far away from the frozen lake that Russia and I had skated on. The backyard is almost as huge as the mansion.

I put on a coat and went out to the greenhouse. I suspected there were plants and flowers in there but I really couldn't tell because the greenhouse walls wouldn't let me see from the outside.

I opened the door and quickly shut it to prevent the cold air from rushing in. As soon as I closed the door, warm, humid air engulfed me, which made me take of my coat. I walked around the humungous greenhouse. In it, was an awe-striking collection of sunflowers. All shapes, sizes and variations of the beautiful flower were neatly organized and very well maintained.

I approached one of the sunflowers and sniffed its perfume; it smelled sweet.

"You like it da?" said an oh so familiar voice. I turned to see Russia standing behind me, smiling sweetly. I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know you had this here…"

"I usually don't let anyone in here, but I'll make an exception." Russia picked up a watering can and watered a row of sunflowers. I watched him do so and then remembered…

"The Baltics told me you were out in the city, what were you doing?" I asked him. Russia stopped watering the plants and put the watering can down on a nearby table. He turned to me and smiled halfheartedly. "I was making negotiations with General Winter," he looked into my eyes. "Since you're staying at my house for a few more days, I asked him to settle down the snow a bit so you won't get _too_ cold and sick again."

"You didn't have to do that Russia," I told him but he shook his head. "It was my pleasure da," he clasped his gloved hands onto my now warm ones. "It really breaks my heart to see you sick and cold."

I smiled. "Thank you Russia," I gathered all the courage I had and wrapped my arms around torso and hugged him, resting my cheek on his chest. "You really are a nice guy."

**Russia's POV**

"Thank you Russia," Bermuda said and suddenly hugged me. "You really are a nice guy."

I stood shocked by her actions. My eyes were wide open as I stared down at Bermuda's head resting on my chest. After a second or two, I, for the first time in many centuries, felt warm inside. I slowly brought my arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. No one's ever hugged me before, sure, Ukraine has hugged me but it isn't the same and Belarus usually tries to rape me.

"_Spasibo_," I whispered in my native tongue. Confused, Bermuda looked up at me, her chin resting on my chest. I smiled. "Thank you…that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Bermuda blushed slightly, making me chuckle. "You're really cute when you blush Bermuda!"

The emerald eyed girl parted her hug and turned her back towards me. "What you did was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she sighed heavily. "I'm just an island on the Atlantic that no one really cares about."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed and put her hands on her shoulders. "I care about you!"

"Thank you Russia," Bermuda turned towards me and smiled, her eyes glimmered with tears that haven't found the right trail down her cheeks yet. I smiled weakly and touched her face, making the tiny drop roll down her cheek but all the while, Bermuda was smiling, looking up into my eyes.

Her eyes were so innocent. Those beautiful chunks of jade and emerald that merged together to make innocent and naïve eyes that have yet to see the majority of unfortunate fates life throws at you from time to time; compared to my amethyst eyes that have only seen violence and bloodbaths and wars that never seem to stop.

Bermuda tiptoed and wrapped her arms around my neck halfway; I was so tall compared to her petite figure but nevertheless, she gripped onto my scarf and brought her body closer to mine. Seeing this, I leaned down, making Bermuda stand on her feet properly rather than tiptoeing. I placed my hands on her hips and held them firmly against my body. It felt nice to have her so close to me.

We looked into each other's eyes once more. I couldn't resist her beautiful face; that smooth skin that was once a light bronze has now turned milky white from the freezing temperatures of my home, and I liked it that way.

I started to slowly lean into her and she did so as well. As we decreased the space between us, she closed her eyes, making her look ever so heavenly. My eyebrows furrowed over my half lidded eyes sadly. She might be evil and mischievous, but she's so innocent and naïve and inexperienced in this world of war and bloodshed; sure, she likes to see people in pain for fun, but even I, being the Russian Federation; the Soviet Union, hate to see bloodbaths and tragedies the way I've seen them; the way I've experienced them as a child.

I closed my tear filled eyes, making the tears in them sparkle in front of my eyes. I clicked my teeth together roughly and parted from her lips a few centimeters, making Bermuda open her eyes. That quizzical innocent look flooded into her eyes once more, making me part away from her warm body and shatter the embrace I happened to love the sensation of. I covered my face with my hand and clenched my fist with the other. I held back the urge to sob in front of her and with my voice wavering, I managed to let out, "_Mne tak zhal'_,"

I walked out of the greenhouse and didn't even bother to close the door. Those flowers didn't even mean anything to me at the moment. Bermuda, for some strange reason, is everything to me now. She's the sunshine that I never see and now has revealed itself, making me feel warm and loving and not evil and blood lustful.

I entered the mansion in a rampage; the Baltic Trio was scared and didn't bother to speak to me as I ran up the stairs. At the end of a rarely used hallway, I leaned against the wall and slid down it, making me sit down on the floor and look up at the dull ceiling that I call my home. I don't want Bermuda; as much as I want to be with her, go through the tragedies and agony I've gone through and seen my whole life. She doesn't deserve that…and she doesn't deserve who and what I am.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bermuda's POV**

I watched Russia storm out of the greenhouse, not even bothering to close the door or look back. I looked down sadly. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me?

I walked out of the greenhouse and shut the door. I stepped into the house and faced the Baltic Trio in the kitchen.

"You guys know where Russia is?"

"H-he went upstairs Miss Bermuda," Latvia stammered.

"He seemed upset too…" Lithuania trailed off. I looked down and nodded sadly. "Ok, thank you,"

I walked upstairs. Should I look for him? Would he want to see me? My mind raced as I walked down the dull hallways. What does he think of me?

I went to open my bedroom door when I heard a sniffle. I retrieved my hand and walked farther into the hallway. When I reached the end, I turned at the curve to see Russia sitting against the wall, his face in his hands.

"Russia?" I whispered but my voice echoed throughout the hall softly. Russia snapped his glance over to me. His lavender eyes gleamed with tears. "Bermuda,"

"Russia, why did you—" I started but he cut me off. "I don't want you to go through everything that's happened to me!" he stared into my eyes but then broke the glance between us. "The best thing you can do is stay away from me…all I do is bring bad luck to other people; I don't want that to happen to you…"

I blinked and saddened my expression. That's what's troubling him…? He's so…cute…

"Russia," I smiled weakly and knelt down in front of him. He raised his head to meet my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him; nuzzling my face into his neck and scarf.

"That's very sweet," I felt his arms slowly wrap around my upper back. "Thank you for worrying about my well-being; that's very nice and loving of you." His grip tightened around me. He stretched out his legs a bit and spread them, therefore our chests touched, making it a full-fledged sit-n-hug.

With arms still around him, I pulled my head back to meet his eyes. On his face, was a true, heart-warming smile and his eyes sparked with passion and love. It was the first time I truly saw him smile.

"I don't care what you've been through Russia. You're a very sweet and kind man…" I pressed my forehead against his, "that I happened to fall in love with."

Russia's eyes widened and his smile got even warmer. "Bermuda," his soft voice murmured. "Really; you love me?"

I smiled. "Da,"

I could almost hear Russia's heart pounding against his chest. The way I smiled and used his native language nearly drove him crazy. He stared into my eyes in a way that looked like he was searching for my soul. "I love you too Bermuda," his nose pressed against mine, "Da."

He placed his hand on the back of my head and plunged me forward. Our lips crashed together. My mind burst like a million fireworks.

My fingers dug into his smooth white/beige hair. His hands trailed down to my waist and pulled me closer. His lips moved in a rhythmic pattern; making me melt in his arms. He was so warm and soft, despite living in such a cold place.

After what seemed to be centuries, we broke the kiss for a well deserved breath of air.

"I love you Russia," I told him. He smiled and kissed my nose. "Call me Ivan, da."

"…Ivan…" I sounded out and he smiled. I smiled as well. "And you can call me Lucia."

"Lucia, da," he said with a sweet smile. His accent made my name sound adorable and Russian, but I didn't mind it.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" Ivan finally broke the silence between us. We were still sitting on the floor; I was resting my head on his chest. I laughed. "Yes,"

"I've never had a girlfriend…" Ivan said with a weak smile. "I guess I have to warn you about my younger sister now."

I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "I've told you before I have two sisters," Ivan smiled. "Ukraine is my older sister, you'll get along with her so don't worry about big sister da…" I felt him shudder. "It's my little sister Belarus that you have to stay away from."

"Is she that bad?" I asked. Ivan nodded. "Da, she's been trying to marry me since we were little and she scares me a lot…" he sighed sadly but then smiled. "But don't worry Lucia; I'll protect you from my little sister!"

So that's why he told me that day that sisters are a hassle; his younger sister scares him because she wants him to marry her. I wonder what she'd do if she found out about me and Ivan now; she'd probably murder me or nuke my island.

"Ivan?" I asked. He gazed at me with his amethyst eyes. "Da?"

"Don't lie to me…what would Belarus do if she found out about us?" I felt Ivan shudder under my touch. He sighed and looked into my eyes sadly. "She will try to kill you Lucia,"

I think I went white when I heard that. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of my head. "But don't worry Lucia, I'll protect you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: The story is now getting slightly dramatic so what I'm going to do is narrate the story from third person. Thank you all for reading my story and I really appreciate it! :) **

*Story Starts*

The snow crunched underneath their feet as they walked down the streets of Ivan's home. The street lights glimmered and the snow reflected their light, making it seem as though there were tiny diamonds on the pure white snow.

"Are you cold?" Ivan asked, wrapping his arm around Lucia's shoulder. She nodded and snuggled into his chest as they walked. "Yeah, a little…"

"It's ok, we're almost there, da," Ivan reassured his girlfriend and snuggled her closer to his body. Lucia breathed out and a fog formed at her lips. After a few more minutes of walking, they walked into a forest like place. It could've been called a forest if the trees had leaves and if there was wildlife. All the animals were probably hiding away from the cold.

Suddenly, they arrived at a small and peaceful spot where a log was placed by a circle of rocks. Ivan sat Lucia down on the log and wrapped his scarf around her neck. She complained about him doing so but he merely replied: "I'm Russian, Lucia; cold doesn't affect me!"

The tropical island snuggled into the warm scarf as Ivan returned with some firewood. He knelt by the circle of rocks a few feet away and started to place the wood in a neat pile. Once in a while, he would look up at Lucia and smile as a blush crept on his cheeks. She wouldn't notice but Ivan didn't care.

The huge country lit a match and threw it onto the firewood, making it go ablaze. Ivan walked over to Lucia and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes," Lucia nodded, snuggling closer to his chest. Ivan felt that warm-fuzzy feeling again. It felt right to have her so close to his body; he's never felt this way about anyone before.

"I love you Lucia, da," Ivan whispered sweetly. Lucia smiled and looked up at him, meeting his amethyst eyes. "I love you too, Ivan."

Then they shared yet another passionate kiss, one that made Lucia melt like always. The couple enjoyed the warmth of each other's lips, despite the freezing cold. The blaze from the fire reached their bodies and soon, Lucia became less cold than she was before; but wrapped in Ivan's arms, she couldn't complain about the harsh winds or snow.

Their lips parted and Ivan sighed in delight, making that white fog leave his mouth. He kissed Bermuda's forehead and nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head. "I've never felt like this…"

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked. Ivan looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. "I mean that I've never felt this way about anyone…at least I have but…I always got my heart broken."

"Oh Ivan…" Lucia ceased her eyebrows at this. Ivan nodded. "You're the first person to accept me for who I am and…I love you for that."

"Those are the sweetest things anyone's ever told me," Lucia smiled. "I love you for that and because you're adorable."

"You're beautiful, Lucia!" his childish voice rang. Lucia smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ivan." She was pulled into a deep but quick kiss. Ivan laughed. "Love you, Lucia!"

The couple entered Ivan's mansion with smiles and laughter. As they took off their jackets and hung them on the hanger; Lithuania came into the room. He looked, somewhat…happy.

"Mr. Russia; I'm so glad you're home!" he pulled out a letter. "Look; it came in about an hour ago!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow and unfolded the letter. He held it a bit lower so Lucia could see. It said:

_Dear Countries and Nations of the World, we bring you the end of this gruesome and dreadful war. Today, is a glorious day for the Allies; America, United Kingdom, France, China, Russia and Bermuda; because the war was won and the terrorism of the Axis Powers are therefore done. We congratulate all the countries of the world that aided the Allies.  
Tomorrow there will be a meeting to speak of the peace and treaties that lie ahead. We hope to see you there._

Ivan and Lucia's mouth dropped open. The war…is over?

"I don't get to fight!" the peaceful island known as Bermuda jumped happily around the room and Ivan smiled, watching her. Good thing she didn't get to fight in the war… he thought. I got to spend more time with her...


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, Ivan and Lucia sat on the Russian jet, flying over to where the meeting was being held.

"Ah Bermuda; what's up girl?" America smiled from ear to ear. Russia's eyes narrowed in anger and started to chant silently. "Kolkolkol…"

Lucia saw this and smiled back weakly. "Hey America,"

"Alright, now that this retarded war is over, we can all be in peace right?" America slammed his hands on the table. All of the Nations sitting at the table nodded. Ivan, who was sitting next to Lucia, snaked his hand under the table and caressed her thigh lovingly. Lucia blushed a bit and placed her hand on his gloved one and laced her fingers with his.

As America talked about how superheroes will one day save the world from enslavement and England argued with him along with Germany, Ivan leaned over to Lucia.

"Lucia, you see that girl sitting at the end of the table?" he whispered, putting his hand next to his mouth to prevent anyone from reading his lips. The tropical island looked over and saw this girl with huge breasts; short silver hair like Ivan's and blue eyes.

"She is my older sister, Ukraine," Ivan informed. Lucia smiled. "She seems nice," Lucia watched Ukraine smile at no one in particular. Ivan's grip tightened on her thigh. "Now look at the girl sitting across from her."

Lucia glanced over to see this girl with a white bow on her long light brown hair. Her dark blue eyes were sharpened in an almost terrifying way; staring right at the couple, most likely Russia.

"_That_ is Belarus, my younger sister." Ivan's hand began to tremble on her thigh, making Lucia nervous. She looks like a monster even though she's a very pretty girl… Lucia thought as she swallowed thickly. Ivan regained his composure on his chair and removed his hand from Lucia's leg and waved at his sister nervously. Lucia swore she saw a spark from Belarus's eye.

If looks could kill; I would've been dead five-thousand times… Lucia thought as she sighed slightly in fear.

An hour and a half went by and no conclusion came from the meeting, so Germany, claiming that he was the only country that knew how to run a meeting, took the honors.

"Because of the war's end; we all shall live in peace and work together," Germany cleared his throat. "All in favor?"

Everyone said yes in their native language but America butted in. "Alright, everyone can go home!" he winked and flashed a thumbs-up. "And remember; I'm the hero!"

Everyone stood from the table and started to make their way out of the meeting hall. Ivan was terrified of running into Belarus, so he speed-walked, pushing Lucia to walk faster.

"Big brother~!" Belarus's voice rang. Ivan came to a complete halt and shuddered. Lucia turned to see Russia's younger sister standing a few feet behind him.

"Big brother, where have you been?" Belarus stepped closer to Ivan but he moved back. "Belarus, I've been at home…where I always am…"

"Let's go and become one, big brother~!" her eyes sparkled but Lucia was aware that she was evil and cruel. Ivan on the other hand, was completely freaked out and scared that Lucia's encounter with his younger sister would make her break up with him; which was something that would depress him for eternity.

"Belarus, please go home!" Ivan told her and shoved Lucia behind him, but Belarus saw this.

"Who's the bitch?" the obsessive nation asked or better yet flared in anger. Lucia's mouth gapped and started or at least tried to push Ivan away so she could beat this insane country. Ivan however, knew that if they started fighting, another war would start (Belarus has the habit of starting wars), so he pinched Bermuda's hip as a warning.

Lucia understood the message and stopped struggling. Belarus flared and her face turned beet red. "Who's the bitch, big brother?"

"Go away Belarus!" Ivan took a few steps back, pulling Lucia along with him. Suddenly, Ivan turned to his girlfriend, grabbed her arm and started to run down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Lucia asked, taking a glance over her shoulder to see Belarus running after them with a knife in her hand. The peaceful, tropical island gulped and turned to Ivan, who was looking over his shoulder at her. "Anywhere; away from her!" he said. "I told you she would try to kill you!"

"But if she threatens me, that could start another war!" Lucia told him and he nodded. "Da, that's why you have to get out of here."

He made a sharp turn at the hallway and spotted the Baltic Trio who were talking amongst each other.

"Lithuania," Ivan tapped his shoulder. The brunette along with his companions stiffened. "Yes, Mr. Russia?"

"Look, there's Belarus," Ivan pointed down the hallway to where the pretty but terrifying nation stormed over; thankfully, her knife was nowhere to be seen. "She's free this Friday."

"Really?" Lithuania asked with a smile. Ivan nodded with a weak smile. "Da!" Ivan then grabbed Lucia's arm again and started to speed-walk down the hallway.

"Will Lithuania be alright?" she asked. Ivan looked back at her a nodded. "Lithuania has a crush on my sister da," they both looked back to see the timid brunette unknowingly stalling Belarus for them. Ivan smiled childishly. "He'll be fine, da."

The couple arrived at the courtyard, where Ivan's Russian jet was parked. He waved his arm at the pilot to start the jet, and then he walked Bermuda to the jet's door.

"You have to get out of here, Lithuania can't hold off my younger sister too long," Ivan smiled at his girlfriend and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, which was meaningless since the jet's winds messed up her hair anyways.

"Will you be alright?" Lucia asked. Ivan nodded. "Don't worry da," he nodded towards the jet. "The plane will take you home; I'll call for another plane later when Belarus is calm."

"I'll miss you Ivan," Lucia hugged him, burying her face into his chest. Ivan hugged her back for this, he feared, might be the last time that he may hug her. "I'll miss you too Lucia," he took off his gloves and dropped them on the floor, which flew away because of the jet's winds and cupped his hands on her cheeks; feeling the overwhelming warmness of them. He smiled tenderly.

Ivan bent his back and plunged into her, connecting their lips. Ivan made the kiss unspeakably deep, making Lucia snake her hands under his arms and grip his shoulders. He was a bit forceful and dominant with his kiss this time, shoving his tongue past his girlfriend's lip and rubbing it harshly against the roof of her mouth; surprising her, although, Bermuda didn't complain.

After creating unbearable friction, he parted from her, leaving Lucia slightly dazed with flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes and lips trembling. A string of saliva connected the roof of her mouth and the tip of Ivan's tongue, but broke off when it made contact to the winds.

"I love you Lucia," he whispered in her ear while hugging her. Lucia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as well, resting her chin on his broad shoulder and brushing her cheek against his scarf. "I love you too Ivan." She felt one of his hands creep down onto her butt and stuff itself into her back pocket. She blushed at this but didn't complain.

They parted the hug and Ivan didn't waste a minute. He helped her inside the plane and shut the sliding door. He stepped back and let the plane take off.

From the air, Lucia watched from the plane's window as Ivan stepped away from his younger sister on the courtyard. She traced her finger on the fogged window and sighed sadly. She sat back on the comfy chairs and realized something was in her back pocket. Bringing herself up, she took out whatever was in her pocket and brought it out to her field of vision. She smiled and a tear of happiness/sadness rolled down her cheek.

A sunflower.


	12. Chapter 12

The waves crashed on the pink sand beach. The seagulls chirped their melodies and the soft ocean breeze made the palm trees flop against each other.

Lucia drank the last of her piña colada and placed it on the small circular white table next to her. The green and purple beach umbrella blocked the sun from her face, so she figured she would take off her sunglasses and put them next to her empty cup. She stretched out on her beach chair and thought of Ivan.

She wondered how he was doing and what Belarus threatened to do. It has been about two months and they hadn't contacted each other. Lucia figured he had things to do or he simply was trying to get in touch but hadn't been able too. Either way, the tropical island was happy to be in her home and away from the snow but deep inside, she loved to be cuddled by Ivan when she was cold or borrow his warm scarf.

She shook off the thought and stood from beach chair, put on her sandals and walked towards her house. She walked past a few palm trees and from the sand, grew grass and tropical flowers. Sunflowers suddenly came into view. Like she had said before; sunflowers almost completely surrounded her house. The beautiful flowers reminded her of the big-hearted nation and for some reason always brought happiness as well as sadness to her heart.

Her house was now visible. It was an old fashioned tropical beach house or better yet a hut. It was wooden and it was brought up from the sand a few feet, so you had to climb five or six wooden stairs to get to the porch. The porch was narrow but a bright colored hammock was placed at the far end of it, one side held onto the house and the other held onto a wooden pillar. The roof of the house was wooden to block out the rain but for visual purposes, it had dried grass.

As Lucia made her way to the stairs, she noticed her dolphin mailbox had its flipper raised meaning there was mail. The young woman raised an eyebrow and walked over, opening the mailbox and noticing a package and a letter on top. She took it out and eyed both items quizzically. She shrugged and walked over to the stairs and sat on the second to last one.

She opened the letter and unfolded it. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she read but then her eyes widened:

_My lovely Lucia,  
It took me a while to find your address, but with some help from Estonia, I was able to locate you. I miss you a whole lot, you really always did brighten up the mood in my home. I hope you arrived at your home safe and sound, (I threatened the pilot just in case), and I hope you can write me back whenever you can. I managed to stall Belarus for some time so you could escape and don't worry, she still doesn't know who you are exactly so rest assure. I'm fine, Belarus didn't hurt me, and Lithuania took her to his house for the day so I'm free.  
Lucia, I wish I could be with you right now. I think about you every day and it makes me sad not to have you here, da. I hope you can write me back.  
Love, Ivan_

The letter brought Lucia to tears. She was so happy that he was alright and well. She even cooed when she saw the 'da' he wrote down; she can almost hear him saying all these things.

She set down the letter and opened the box, only to see a dried up sunflower with an orange bow tied onto the stem. It was dried up but Lucia didn't care; it was from Ivan and that's all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivan watched the postman walk away from his house. Ivan didn't see if he had left anything but either way, he dashed through the snow and opened his mailbox. He pulled out a parcel and set it down on the snow. He then pulled out five letters.

Threats from Belarus, threats from Poland, threats from England... Ivan thought as he flipped through the letters frantically. Suddenly he came across a letter that had a stamp that said Hamilton, Bermuda. Ivan saw the stars when he read this, and so he dashed into the house where he sat on the kitchen table; setting down the parcel and throwing the threats into the sink's decomposing drain.

The letters shred into pieces as Ivan ripped the envelope open. He smiled when he eyes Lucia's beautiful handwriting:

_My sweet Ivan,  
You didn't have to threat the pilot, I arrived at my home perfectly fine. I miss you dearly as well. I had a feeling that you would never contact me because of Belarus or whatever but what's important is that I know you're fine. I love you so much Ivan, I almost cried from happiness when I read your letter. Thank you for the sunflower; that was very sweet of you to send me that and as a gift from my home I sent you something that I think you'll like.  
I hope that you write me soon, even though I can't hear you or see you; at least you can write to me and that is enough to make me happy.  
With all my love, Luc—_

A tear fell on that last part, making the ink smear and making half of Lucia's name incomprehensible. Ivan sniffled in joy, set the letter down and went for the parcel. He opened the box and saw a white bottle with a label that said Bermuda's Finest and had a picture of a pineapple with a straw coming out of it. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottle, twirling the top and opening it. He sniffed what was inside. It smelled like something tropical. He then noticed a note tied with a string on the bottle. He opened the note:

_This is a bottle of a __piña__colada-vodka mix fresh from my island. I hope you like it – Lucia._

He swigged at the blend and let out a sigh when he felt his taste buds wanting more. It was a salty-sweet mix, but he liked it; better yet _loved it_.

He took another swig and licked his lips. This was ten times better than vodka.


	14. Chapter 14

A week after she had sent Ivan the response letter and the bottle of the piña colada-vodka mix, she received yet another letter and this time another package…but the box was slightly bigger in size than the last one, it wasn't humungous but a bit larger…and it was moving.

Lucia neared the parcel and ignored Ivan's letter, setting it aside for the moment. She slowly cut the box's strains. When she cut the last one, the lid burst from the box and out came a furry white and black head with sparkling blue eyes and furry white paws holding onto the side of the box.

Lucia's eyes twinkled at the sight of the adorable Siberian husky puppy. The miniature fur ball barked and wagged his tail happily. Lucia, with eyes wide from the adorableness, she took the puppy in her hands and put him on her lap. He barked softly and looked up at her with big blue eyes and then tumbled down from Lucia's lap and onto the grass and sand. He sniffed the sand and then sneezed at the microscopic grains he had inhaled.

Lucia laughed and petted his head. He turned his head towards her and barked happily. The tropical island opened the letter from her loved one:

_My beautiful Lucia,  
I send you a Siberian husky puppy. He is about four weeks old. He is one of the four puppies that the husky that attacked the doctor had. Can you believe it, da? That same husky that attacked the doctor! I found out she was pregnant when I saw her getting a bit too fat. I had to give the other three away but I saved this one especially for you. He is playful and sweet, just like me, da!  
Oh and I have to warn you. If I don't answer you in a while it's because my birthday is coming up this weekend and Belarus will try to do 'things'. I'll try my best to answer you if your letter arrives on time, if not, don't panic, I promise I'll write you back, da.  
Love, Ivan._

Lucia nodded in deliberation. She remembered that the day Ivan had taken her out on a date (the day they found out that the war ended); he had told her that his birthday was on December 30 which is coincidently this Saturday.

Lucia began to think, Today is Monday and a letter would normally get to Ivan's house in about three or four days which means it'll arrive either Friday night or Saturday morning—

Lucia's thoughts were interrupted when her brand new puppy barked happily. She smiled when she saw him tumble down to the sand, tripping over his own feet. He barely knew how to walk straight, he was so little and cute!

"What can I possibly name you…?" Lucia took the puppy in her arms and stood up. She felt his tail wagging against her ribcage continuously. Lucia blinked a few times and looked up at the clear blue sky in thought.

She clicked her teeth and smiled. The sound caught the puppy's attention and made him look up at her. The peaceful island smiled down at him.

"Sevastian."


	15. Chapter 15

It was a peaceful Friday night. Ivan was in his living room, staring at his blazing fireplace as the snowflakes landed outside his window and then melted into water on contact. He swigged the last of the piña colada-vodka blend Lucia had given him. It tasted like something so exotic that Ivan wanted to make it last; he limited himself to taking two or three swigs a day. Today, he took the last and biggest gulp of the delicious blend.

Tomorrow was the most depressing day of his life, his birthday. He never had a good birthday because Belarus would always ruin it by trying to _become one_. Last time, she almost succeeded but the Gods were smiling upon Ivan that day; Latvia, with his air-headed and spacey persona, came into the room, interrupting them. The poor kid was scarred for life but at least it saved Ivan.

This year however, he was more terrified than usual. He was in a relationship with Lucia; and Belarus was trying to get in the way of it. Ivan wanted to remain faithful to Lucia no matter what; the least that he wanted was to break such a beautiful heart because of his sister's selfish desires.

The doorbell rang. Ivan growled in irritation and was too caught up in his thoughts to answer the door.

"Lithuania, get the door!" he yelled into the house.

Lithuania appeared from the kitchen and went to answer it. As Ivan thought of where to run tomorrow, Lithuania tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Russia s-sir?" he stammered. He shifted his glance to him. "Da?"

"The mailman personally wanted me to give you this…" the brown haired nation handed him a card. Lithuania nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Ivan sat on the couch, eyeing the card. It had a picture of a beautiful beach with pink sand and a cerulean blue sky. Printed on it, it said:

_Happy Birthday, Ivan._

His heart started to pump wildly when he realized it was from Lucia. He opened the card to see what it said inside, but a narrow slip of paper slid from the card and onto his lap. He ignored it however and read what Lucia had written inside the card:

_The flight leaves at five in the morning._

His eyebrow rose. What does she mean by that? He thought to himself but then reality slapped him across the face. He snapped his glance at the narrow slip of paper on his lap and held it up.

_Passport to Hamilton, Bermuda. _

Ivan didn't sleep at all. He was running all over his house, searching for clothes to stuff in his suitcase. He was so excited. He wanted to see Lucia again; to kiss her and to feel her in his arms again.

His clock signaled it was four in the morning. The sun had barely shown up at the horizon and the birds had recently begun chirping. He grinned from ear to ear and practically flew down the stairs. His life shattered however, when he spotted Belarus from his living room window, nearing herself closer and closer to his front door.

"Fuck, she's here this early?" he cussed in anxiety. He ran further into the house and shuddered when he heard her cries and pounds at the door. "Big brother~!" her nails screeching against the wooden door sent shivers down his spine. "Let's become one~!"

Ivan was frantic. He didn't know what to do and the screeching at his front door didn't make it better at all.

"Mr. Russia, is someone at the door?" Lithuania calmly walked down the stairs. Ivan snapped his glance towards his servant, eyes wide with fear and nervousness. Lithuania jumped at the Russian Federation's stare of anxiety.

"Lithuania…" Ivan's mind raced. He grabbed Lithuania's arm and dragged him upstairs.

Meanwhile, the front door was slammed open. Belarus tossed the doorknob to the floor. Her fingers twitched in anticipation and her face was the creepiest thing since Germany's attempted smile.

"Happy birthday big brother~!" her voice echoed throughout the room. She smirked wickedly. "Let me give you your birthday present!"

"I don't want it!" Ivan's voice cried from inside the house. "Go home, Belarus!"

The obsessive nation stormed up the stairs and neared Ivan's room. "Don't worry big brother; I'll give you a better present than that other bitch ever would!" she cried at the top of her lungs. She turned the doorknob and slammed open the door. There, on Ivan's bed was Lithuania with his hands tied to the headboard, his mouth gagged with a white cloth and his feet were tied together. His eyes were wide in shock and he squirmed when he saw Belarus staring at him with a glare that scared even the blind.

Belarus redirected her attention to the open window, in which her older brother had escaped from. The harsh winter winds blew the curtains ruthlessly. Lithuania's muffled cry broke her train of thought. She noticed a note Ivan had left for her on the bed. She seized it and opened it:

_He's all yours Belarus! See you in a week, da!_

The insane European country crumbled the note and threw it across the room. Her blood boiled furiously. She let out the scream of her life.

Meanwhile, Ivan shuddered in the taxi he was in. He sighed in relief and waved his hand at the driver. "Step on it, da."


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan arrived at the Bermudian airport in the capital, Hamilton at around noon. Everyone was looking at him weirdly. It was probably because he was wearing his winter clothing when the temperature here was well over eighty degrees. He had his reasons for wearing such inappropriate clothing, for in his home it was December and it was below zero.

He walked out of the crowded airport after getting his suitcase and checking in his passport. He walked out only to be engulfed by sunlight and a soft ocean breeze. It was just as he imagined it; sunshine, that salty ocean smell and the palm trees and even though it was December, it looked as though it was July.

"Ivan!" the voice rang in his ears. He turned to see the love of his life standing a few feet away from him. A warm smile grew on his face. Lucia ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. He snaked his arms around her waist and returned her welcoming hug. He was in heaven. The woman that he has so passionately fallen in love with was hugging him; which was good but she was in an orange flowered bikini and wrapped around her waist was an orange sarong. In her hair was an orange tropical flower.

"I love you Lucia…so much…" he whispered, bringing her face to meet his. Lucia smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you too." They shared a deep kiss, but was quick because Lucia pulled away. Ivan was about to complain but she put her finger over his lips and smirked. "Not here Ivan, there are people around."

They took a taxi to the shore, all the while holding hands. Lucia was so happy to have him here; she was feeling something that she couldn't even describe. She was just thrilled to have him here, with her. He too was excited to be here, excited to be with Lucia and to finally be with her after months apart.

The taxi drove off and they were left in a wooden dock with a boat that was anchored there. There were no people around.

"Lucia, where are we going?" Ivan asked her as he stepped onto the dock with her. She untied the boat from one of the dock's pillars and smiled. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "This is my capital, Hamilton," she started and started to point. "I don't live here; I live on a separate island off the coast of Hamilton."

"Ah, da," Ivan responded, while getting on the small speedboat. It was a long, white and luxurious boat that had a steering wheel like it would in a car and various buttons. Lucia started the engine and then turned the wheel in circles, making the boat move out of the dock. Ivan was slightly surprised; he had never been on a boat before.

As the boat smoothly flew through the water, Ivan smiled and hugged Lucia from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his chest on her back. "I love you Lucia,"

"I love you too Ivan," she whispered as she turned the wheel a bit to avoid a buoy. "Here we are."

Ivan looked up to see land coming from the horizon. When they got there, Lucia anchored the speedboat to the water and Ivan stood on the wooden dock, watching her tie the rope on one of the pillars. She then walked over to him and smiled. "This is where I live!"

"Can I kiss you now?" Ivan dropped his suitcase and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and nodded. "Of course,"

Their lips connected and quickly deepened the kiss. They each put every drop of passion they had into the kiss; they have been so far apart that they had forgotten how it was like to kiss each other.

A soft bark broke the kiss. Ivan laughed when he saw the adorable puppy he had given her. He carried him in his arms. "Did you like him?"

"I loved him Ivan," Lucia said, petting the puppy's head. "I named him Sevastian."

"Sevastian is a Russian name," Ivan smiled and kissed Lucia's cheek. "You love me more right?"

"Of course I do," Lucia laughed and walked off of the dock. "Follow me."

They walked down the sand until they reached Lucia's hut. Ivan couldn't stop sniffing the sunflowers all over the field.

"It's pretty hot, da," Ivan said. He face was flushed from the high temperatures of the island. Lucia laughed and took him inside the hut. It was very tropical-like, being decorated with exotic flowers, a fish tank with tropical fish and tropical furniture. Lucia explained to him that because he was coming over, she had installed air conditioners all over the house; so if it got too hot for his liking, he could turn them on.

Lucia led him to her bedroom; where she proceeded into taking out a neatly folded set of clothes. "Put these clothes on,"

He entered the bathroom connected to the bedroom and changed into the clothes she had given him. When he came out of the bathroom and stood before Lucia with a blush and weak smile. "I feel weird, da…" He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with white swim trunks with a blue and green line decorating the side of it.

"How do you think I felt when I was at your house?" Lucia inquired. "I had to wear all those jackets and coats."

"Da, da," Ivan smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. "I feel really weird in these clothes…"

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Lucia kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm, thus dragging him outside. They walked by the shoreline holding hands while Sevastian was barking and scaring the seagulls that were on the sand, eating fish or picking at seashells.

"So this is what it feels like…" Ivan squeezed Lucia's hand but not in a painful way. "To be in such a warm place…" Ivan smiled at Lucia and kissed the top of her head. She led him to a cove that she stated was called Coral Cove. It was beautiful; the tropical and exotic plants surrounded the bay and the birds chirped melodies. At the far side of the cove, there were three story tall rocks and then a gorgeous waterfall crashed onto the cove's waters, making white foam on the water.

Lucia giggled and let go of his hand. Ivan watched her quizzically as she untied her sarong and threw it onto the sand/grass mix. She dove into the clear and sparkling water and resurfaced, running her fingers through her chocolate hair. Emerald eyes gleamed at Ivan.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

He tensed up a bit but nodded and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He tossed the shirt next to Lucia's sarong and then dove into the water. He resurfaced and pulled his girlfriend close to his body. She squirmed and laughed as he kissed her cheeks and forehead. She managed to escape from his grip and dive under the water. Although she was underwater, Ivan could clearly see her beautiful figure swimming towards the waterfall; the water was _that_ glassy and see-through.

The Russian Federation didn't miss a beat and swam to where she was. The waterfall beat on his head and shoulders softly as he spotted Lucia on the other side of the cascade. He smirked and put his hands through the water and wrapped them around her, pulling them both into the falls. Lucia laughed as the water beat on her head and rested it on his broad shoulder. Ivan nuzzled his face into her shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent of sunflowers and salty water that engulfed her.

"I missed you a lot Ivan," Lucia said, kissing his chin. He returned the favor and brushed his lips against hers. "I missed you too, Lucia, da,"

"Will they bite me?" Ivan hid behind Lucia for precaution. They were now in a sandbar on the beach where the water only reached up to their waists.

"Stingrays don't bite, they sting," Lucia told him and petted one that was coming towards her. Ivan shuddered. "Da, will it sting me then?"

"No they won't; they're used to being around people, especially tourists," Lucia stepped aside so the stingray could be in between them. Ivan hesitated but managed to pet the stingray. He smiled. "It's cute da!"

"I told you," Lucia said and petted the stingray. It then dove deeper into the shallow water and swam away. Ivan laughed happily. "That was fun!"

"See?" Lucia started to shuffle her feet and walk out of the sandbar and out of the beach. Ivan followed close behind. When they reached the pink sand, Lucia knelt down and patted it, telling Ivan to sit. He sat but was partly confused. "Lucia, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make a sandcastle," she gathered a bunch of sand together and started to form it. Ivan shrugged with a smile and started to help her. The northern nation was a bit clumsy at first, destroying the castle every now and then by mistake and making them start all over; but neither of them minded; it made it more interesting anyway.

"And…" Lucia took a dried starfish that had washed up in the water a few minutes ago and placed it out the top of the castle, "…Finished!" It took them a while to make this castle but it was finally finished. It had three pillars; the one in the middle carried the starfish and was the biggest. The other smaller pillars stood on either side of it. Using a stick, they managed to form out a gate, doors and windows.

"Today was fun, da," Ivan slurped the last of the piña colada-vodka blend that Lucia made him. The sun was starting to go down on the horizon and it was all seen from where they were laid down on the colorful hammock in Lucia's porch. The hammock rocked softly from side to side because of the ocean's breeze. Lucia nuzzled her cheek into Ivan's chest or better yet his Hawaiian shirt. Ivan had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close, while the other was under his head, acting like a pillow.

"Yes it was, Ivan," Lucia rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him and locking their gazes together. They shared a quick kiss and watched the sun go down and hide itself under the ocean's clear blue waters.

Lucia fixed a batch of sunflowers in a bouquet in the kitchen. Ivan was somewhere in the hut, somewhere she didn't know at the moment. Lucia had already changed into her pajamas consisting of a white spaghetti strap and white short green polka dotted shorts. She did realize however, that he was standing a few feet behind her when he called out her name in his adorable accent. "Lucia?"

"Yes?" she sang as the she rearranged the flowers in the glass bouquet. Ivan was quiet for a while and then she heard his footsteps come closer to her. "Lucia, look at me." His voice was firm and slightly deep, meaning he was serious.

Lucia turned towards him and was surprised when she realized that he was closer than she'd anticipated. He was still wearing his blue Hawaiian shirt and white swim trunks. She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He stood there for a few seconds and then rested his hands on the counter behind the young woman, thus trapping her in the spot. He leaned into her, giving her a soft kiss and brushing his lips against her cheek until he brushed them against her ear. His warm breathe sent shivers down her spine.

"Lucia…" he whispered. He practically leaned on the counter behind her, resting his arms on the marble counter and making his body press against hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders delicately and rested her arms on his chest. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she bit her lip as she felt Ivan's tongue trace the shell of her ear slowly.

"Would you like to become one with Russia?"


	17. Chapter 17

"One…with Russia?" Lucia asked. Ivan nodded and breathed on her neck, making her shiver. "Da,"

"How do I become one with Russia?" a small smirk tugged at her lips. Ivan chuckled darkly. "You'll find out Lucia," he locked glances and pressed his forehead onto hers. "_Da ili niet_?"

Lucia tilted her head in confusion. Ivan chuckled and neared her lips, brushing against them with his. "Yes…or no?"

Lucia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, plunging him into a kiss. "Yes~,"

Ivan smirked and kissed her passionately. His heart hammered against his chest when she said yes in such a tone.

Ivan grabbed her hips and made her sit on the counter. Lips still locked in passion; he gently pushed the bouquet aside to make room for her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking, no, begging her for an entrance. Lucia gripped his shirt at his boldness but parted her lips. Ivan didn't hesitate and darted his tongue right through. His tongue ran over every nook and cranny, making sure he didn't miss any part of her addicting taste and to make sure he cherishes this moment with the beautiful tropical island he helplessly fell in love with.

Lucia wanted to cherish this moment as well, so she decided to partake in the action. While Ivan's tongue runs greedily in her mouth, she slides her needy tongue over his. Before she is able to enter his mouth however, she engages a battle with Ivan prior to entry; not that she minded; it made things more interesting for both of them anyway.

Fighting for dominance, their tongues twisted and entwined together; locked in the battle of passionate kissing. Lucia dug her fingers into his soft hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ivan gripped her waist and pulled her closer. He then parted the heated kiss and started to leave a trail of gentle pecks on her neck. Lucia let out a pleased sigh, making Ivan shudder in excitement. He kissed her jaw line and brushed his lips against her ear, breathing on it and trailing his tongue over it.

"Ivan…" Lucia whispered. His grip tightened on her hips. He loved the way she said his name, especially in such a pleased way. Ivan pressed his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Lucia,"

"I love you too Ivan," she smiled warmly making a festival of fireworks explode within Ivan. He's never felt this way; he's never felt so in love with a woman in his life. Ivan pulled her into another deep kiss. Lucia complied happily. She, like Ivan had never been attracted in such a way, better yet, she's never been in _love_.

With lips locked, Ivan pulled her off of the counter. In response, Lucia wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter. Ivan smirked into the kiss. He definitely loved the attention he was receiving down there. After regaining his balance, he started to walk towards to bedroom. Lucky for him, the door was partly open so he walked right in and shut the door with his foot, seeing as his hands were a bit occupied. He leaned his back against the door and unwrapped Lucia's legs from his waist. He parted the kiss and smirked at Lucia's confused expression.

He spun her around and then wrapped his arms around her waist firmly, making her back press against his body. Lucia squirmed a bit, a bit nervous about the position she was in.

"Stop squirming Lucia…" Ivan nipped at her ear, making a pleasant shiver wreck through her spine. He raised his left hand and grabbed her chin, turning her head sideways. Having full access to her neck now, he licked his lips and begun devouring the smooth skin. Lucia sighed and threw her head back against his shoulder. Ivan enjoying the feeling of her skin on his lips; locked his other arm around her waist and held her even closer to his body; if that were possible.

Lucia gasped when he gently bit at her skin. She had never felt so much in heaven. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer as he did to her various times. He smirked and then chuckled at her action. "Do you like what I'm doing Lucia?"

"Yes…" she breathed shakily. She closed her eyes and let the sensation take over. He smirked against her skin and kissed her shoulder line. Blocked by the strap, he quickly slid it down her smooth shoulder with his hand, granting him more access.

The blush on Lucia's cheeks kept getting brighter and brighter, despite the room being almost completely dark; the only light was emitted by the moon outside her window; the dim white light snaked over the bed like a narrow blanket. She felt Ivan's hand trail from her bare shoulder to her arm, then trailed down her curve until he met up with her hip. She dug her nails into his neck when she felt his ice cold hand slip underneath her shirt and caress her flat belly.

"Ivan…" Lucia moaned. "You hands are cold…"

"Why don't you warm them up for me, da?" he murmured against the nape of her neck. Without warning, he pulled the shirt up to her collar bone, exposing her breasts. She blushed harder but felt confident when it was Ivan behind the act. She would never do this with any other man that wasn't him; for some reason, she always felt secure with him. As for Ivan, he would never feel the same if it was another woman; it would _never_ feel the same; it's just something about Lucia that makes him go insane and bring out this side of him.

He teased her right breast with his hand. He enjoyed the sounds she made for him; and that whimper she let out when he twisted her nipple was meant only for him.

"Ivan…" the sweet voice breathed against his cheek. He ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled her earlobe. "Lucia…"

He gripped her other neglected breast and massaged it, earning more whimpers and moans. All the while, he nipped and sucked at her neck; maybe even leaving marks but Lucia didn't care, she loved the feeling of it.

The Russian Federation soon started to form ideas in his head. He left her breasts and started to trail down her belly and onto her hips and then…lower.

Lucia let out a whimper and tensed up her body. Ivan stopped his action and kissed her neck. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Lucia uttered nervously or maybe just from embarrassment. Ivan nipped her neck, giving her a warning that he was growing impatient. "Da?"

"I've…never…" she trailed off. Ivan remained silent for a few seconds but then a smirk tugged at his once innocent features. "Ah, I see…" he shoved his hand into her shorts and brushed against her feminine area through her panties; making Lucia gasp and arch her back against him. Ivan chuckled. "So this is my birthday present?"

Lucia smiled shyly. "If you want it, you can have it,"

"Hmm…" Ivan hummed against her shoulder and rubbed her roughly through her panties making Lucia sigh pleasurably. "But this will be a present that I won't be able to give back, da,"

"It's all yours Ivan," Lucia trembled as he stroked her in circles. "I don't want it back."

"As you wish, my lovely Lucia," he chuckled darkly. He spun her around to face him and locked her lips with his. With their tongues entwining and twisting again, Ivan gripped her hips and brought her up on his body, forcing the innocent island to wrap her legs around his torso. Having this part of his plan succeed, he walked a few steps forward and tossed right smack in the middle of the bed.

Lucia giggled as she felt the soft white sheets press against her back and the pillows cushion her head. Ivan couldn't resist the sight of her on the bed. His heart started to pump furiously, making his blood heat up and settle in a certain place that was making his swim trunks tighter.

Lucia let out a cry of surprise when Ivan jumped on top of her; hands on either side of her head, his knee separating her legs and body crouched over her. She looked up at him to see him smiling lovingly. Her heart beat against her chest and she avoided his intense glance with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks. This made Ivan somewhat displeased, so he took her chin and made her look at him. Raw and intense passion swam in his amethyst eyes and Lucia knew it. Ivan saw love and desire in Lucia's eyes and smiled tenderly once more. He leaned down slowly, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was so soft and tender; Ivan wanted to show how much he truly loved her and so did Lucia. As they shared the gentle kiss, the virgin island caressed his neck with her hands, trailed them over his broad shoulders and then started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Ivan smirked into the kiss and made the kiss deeper/passionate. This made Lucia pick up the pace until the shirt was finally open. She parted the kiss and stared in awe at his toned chest. She traced her fingers over every crevasse and muscle, making Ivan shudder in delight. He suddenly pulled away from Lucia's touch and stood over Lucia on his knees. He removed his shirt and threw it to the side and took off Lucia's spaghetti strap as well, tossing it over his head. He dipped down, taking a nipple into his mouth and earning yet another moan from his lover.

"Ivan…!" she threw her head back on the pillows and arched her back, grinding her body on Ivan's chest. He growled at the contact and twisted the pink bud between his teeth while massaging her other breast with his other hand roughly.

"Ivan!"

The bulge in his swim trunks began to get harder while his body practically screamed in excitement. He left her chest and started a trail a kisses leading to her shorts. He slowly removed her shorts, throwing them somewhere in the room. Ivan rose to meet Lucia's glance. He slipped his hand into her underwear and stroked her roughly.

Lucia threw her head back and moaned loudly. She let out a cry when she felt his finger inside her; twisting expertly against her walls. "Ivan!"

"You like what I'm doing, da?" Ivan whispered in her ear, teasing her breast with his free hand. Lucia cried out and nodded, opening her eyes halfway. "Y-yes…Ivan…"

The Russian Federation smirked and brought his moist fingers to his lips and licked them clean. "You taste wonderful, Lucia…" he said slyly. Lucia gave him a small smirk and gripped his shoulders. He blinked a few times and groaned slightly when he was flipped over, with Lucia on top now.

"I've told you before Ivan…" Lucia straddled him, purposely missing his precious area and straddling his torso. She smirked cunningly. "I'm more than just a little island on the Atlantic."

Ivan let out a breath of air and gripped her hips. "What are you planning to do my little Lucia?"

"_You_ be quiet." She placed her finger over his lips, silencing him. Ivan was extremely turned on by this; being the type of humble and peaceful person Lucia is; Ivan never pictured her being a dominant type but nevertheless, he isn't complaining.

Her tongue danced on his collarbone and chest, earning her some grunts from deep inside Ivan's throat. Pleased with this, she trailed off to kiss his abs and run her tongue on the 'V' leading to the bulge in his swim trunks. She did this in a painfully slow way, torturing Ivan to the fullest.

"Lucia…_pozhaluista_…" he panted with eyes tightly shut and his face flushed. He couldn't think straight; his Russian slipped.

Lucia's smirk was seen a mile away. She somehow understood his plead, but she wanted to be a tease.

"I'm sorry; what?" she gently placed her finger on the tip of the bulge and swayed it from side to side. He whimpered and gripped the sheets while Lucia smirked evilly. "I don't understand Russian~."

"Please….please Lucia…" Ivan pleaded, panting heavily. This girl drove him crazy and she was barely touching him!

"Of course Ivan~," Lucia stripped him of his trunks, throwing them across the room. She suddenly froze and stared in awe at the size of it; her mouth even hung open a bit. It has to be at least nine inches long…

"Lu-Lucia?" Ivan snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him to see his eyes swimming with need and desire. Lucia winked and decided to give him what he wanted.

She ran her tongue up his shaft dreadfully slow. She swore she felt it twitch.

"Lucia, please!" Ivan cried throwing his head back against the pillows; making Lucia smirk. It felt good to have him beg her. She massaged the tip with her tongue and then took him completely in her mouth, earning groans from her lover.

Once all nine inches were miraculously in her mouth, she began to bob her head back and forth. She sucked and licked, giving his member a full layer of saliva. Beads of sweat started to form at Ivan's forehead and chest; he panted and gripped the sheets, probably ripping holes into the fabric.

"Lu…cia…" he broke her name into syllables while throwing his head back against the soft pillows. He dug his fingers into her hair and gripped it. "I'm…almost…there…ah~." He hissed when he felt her teeth lightly graze over his member softly.

"Really?" she sounded as though her mouth was full, which it was technically. The vibrations of her voice made Ivan shiver in delight. "Ah~!" Ivan began to swell and pulse in her mouth, making Lucia smirk. As his back arched for his release, she pulled him out of her mouth thus preventing him to climax.

He growled terrifyingly in dissatisfaction; apart from being stopped from feeling such bliss, he now had an erection the almost hurt and desperately needed relief.

Lucia giggled as she saw him growl in such displeasure. He suddenly clutched her shoulders and brought her up to his face. Lucia smiled weakly. "Um…hi?"

Ivan gave her his best smile as he gently flipped her over, so he could be on top and in command. "Lucia…" he trailed off to pull the sheets from under her body and then place it midway over his back, covering their bodies. "You know that made me mad right?"

"It's not like I wasn't expecting it…" she cupped his cheek with her hand, feeling it rise in a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, da. You made it better for me," he kissed her forehead and smirked, taking his arm out of the covers and showing her panties, in which he managed to take off without her noticing; leaving Lucia in a state of slight shock. "I'll be gentle, da."

He positioned himself in between her legs comfortably and rested his hands on either side of her shoulders. "_Gotovy_?"

Again, somehow she understood him. "Yes."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he let out a sigh and started to ease himself into her. Lucia dug her nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back in pain. After Ivan was completely sheathed inside her, he gulped and clenched his teeth.

It took all his self control to wait for her to adjust. She was perfect for him, the way her walls clamped tightly onto his throbbing member, the way her warmth engulfed him and how her moisture made her walls velvety and smooth as silk.

"Lucia…you're so…perfect…" he murmured shakily against her skin. Tears ran down her cheeks and Ivan kissed them away. As much as he likes seeing people in pain; seeing Lucia in such agony made his heart break.

"It'll go away Lucia, relax," he cooed softly in her ear and kissed up and down her neck to soothe her. For Lucia, it felt as though knives were being shot through her body. It was an unbearable pain; apart from this being her first time, Ivan was just _way_ too big. Soon enough however, the pain started to dull and subside.

Ivan noticed the change in her expression and started to move in and out very slowly. Lucia winced and dug her nails into his shoulders; but her grip soon started to loosen and her expression softened. Pain was soon replaced by utter pleasure and bliss.

"Ivan…" she murmured, "go…go deeper…"

Hearing her desires, Ivan starts to thrust deeper and deeper into her, causing her to cry out his name. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and gripped his shoulders. "Faster Ivan…go faster please…"

Ivan happily complied with her wishes and began to pick up his pace. They both groaned in union. Ivan leaned down and kissed her lips, then trailed off to plant soft kisses on her neck and shoulder line.

"Ivan~!" Lucia moaned and he thrust deeper and harder and faster. The way Lucia moaned his name seemed to excite him more and more; it just coaxes him to please her and comply with her desires. To every reaction, there was always pleasurable product produced; he went deeper, she pulled him closer; he got closer, he went harder; she moaned his name, he went faster.

All the thrusting, the pumping, the twisting, the grinding and the moaning; all led to one thing, complete utter pleasure of making love. Just Ivan and Lucia enjoying the time they have to spend together. Their bodies under the covers just increased the heat between them.

Passion.

No need to rush. No lust involved. Just one night to clear their thoughts of problems and just focus on pleasing one another.

"Lucia…" Ivan breathed against her ear. He slipped his hands under her shoulders and held on; going at a superhuman pace; making the bed rock and the headboard thump against the wall. Lucia raked her nails on his shoulders harshly and moaned. "Ivan!"

Ivan groaned and picked up his pace even more; he grinded his chest into hers in the process; creating a wave of ecstasy. They both looked into each other's eyes. Eyes like jewels, they glimmered in the moonlight that engulfed their faces.

"Ivan!" Lucia pulled him closer, warning him she was close. He too was close to his peak. He thrust harder and faster; if that were possible. Lucia felt a tingle in her belly as he pumped in and out. She pulled him into a deep kiss that seemed to pull the trigger on both lovers.

Millimeters away from each other's lips; Ivan gave one final thrust before wrapping it up. Both moaning their names in union, their bodies convulsed. Ivan swelled and pulsed inside her and shot his warm seed into her. At the feeling, she arched her back, grinding her chest against Ivan's and she too spilled her juices all over his member; mixing with his release and making it leak out onto the bed sheets.

In the pure silence, their mingling gasps and breathes were the only things heard along with the continuous crash of the waves against the sand outside. Not once did they take their eyes off of each other. Ivan looked heavenly as he tried to catch his breath; his pale hair plastered all over his forehead and body shimmering in a thin coat of sweat. As for Lucia, she too was covered in a thin coat of sweat and her hair was a gnarled mess over the pillow her head was resting upon.

Ivan took a deep breath and leaned down, kissing her quickly. He pulled out of his lover and laid down next to her on the bed on his back. Lucia swiftly rested her head on his damp chest; hearing the rapid beating of his heart and the irregular rise and fall of his chest.

Ivan wrapped his arm around Lucia's waist and pulled her close to his exhausted body. His other hand rested on top of Lucia's on his chest. As he closed his eyes, he plastered a true smile on his face. This was the best birthday of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Her body felt sore yet it was pleasant. As she laid on her side, she felt arms around her. Opening her emerald eyes, Lucia's lover came into view. He too was sleeping on his side with arms securely wrapped around her waist and a calm sleeping face that Lucia found cute. She soon however, felt the cold air of the air conditioners hit against her body. He must've turned on the AC, she thought.

She smiled either way and snuggled into his chest for warmth, pressing her cheek against his collar bone. In response, Ivan wrapped his arms tighter around her, bringing her closer.

"Hm…" Lucia felt his chest hum and then rise slowly inhaling a breath of air. Before she could think, she felt his hands grip at her hips and place her on top of his chest as he turned over. Now Lucia was on top and Ivan was on his back.

"So you're awake?" Lucia questioned, laying her head on his chest. Ivan, still lying down, stretched out his arms and arched his back, cracking some bones in the process. He put one hand underneath his head, despite having a pillow and his other hand played her Lucia's wavy hair.

"Da, I've been awake for some time. I tried to go to sleep again but you woke me up just now," he twirled some locks of her hair in his fingers. Lucia smiled and laced her fingers together on his chest, resting her chin on them and getting a clear glance of Ivan. "So you turned on the air conditioners?"

"Da," he trailed his hand from her hair to her waist and pulled the sheets up her back, protecting her body from the cold air. "Mornings are really hot here, sorry if you're cold."

"It's fine, don't worry…" Lucia planted a kiss on his lips and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I can't believe we did that, Ivan…" Lucia felt Ivan's chest rumble in a chuckle. "Da, da. It makes me happy to be that close to you," he dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer to his skin. "I really do love you, Lucia, never forget that, da."

"I love you too Ivan," Lucia smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"Ah! I forgot!" Ivan suddenly said, making Lucia jump and raise her head to look at him. Ivan smiled at her. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well…" Lucia said thoughtfully. "Today's the 31st so we're going to celebrate New Year's."

"New Year's, da?" he questioned.

"Yes, we're going to see a show of fireworks and eat and stuff," Lucia smiled. "But that's at night; I have nothing planned out for the day though…" Lucia shrugged shyly and Ivan laughed.

"It's ok, we'll think of something," he said. They both shared a moment of silence until Ivan's eyes fluttered open, displaying a wide-eyed confused look.

"What?" Lucia raised an eyebrow. The Russia Federation blinked a few times. "I wanted to ask you Lucia," he ran his hand through her hair. "Before we all met you, I remember a few months before; America was complaining that his new fighter planes disappeared in the ocean,"

"Really, how come?" Lucia asked.

"They just disappeared, no one knows how," Ivan then shuddered. "England said it was a curse."

"A curse?"

"Da," he nodded. "And coincidently, the area where the planes were supposedly lost was the area called the Bermuda Triangle. Do you, being Bermuda, know anything about it?"

Lucia smirked. "And you, being Russia, are worried about America?"

"I'm not worried but that Bermuda Triangle thing was scary when I heard it."

"Fine…" Lucia tapped her finger on her chin. "What was the name of the planes?"

"Flight 19 I think it was," he replied. Lucia suddenly let out a burst of laughter and rolled off of Ivan and onto the bed. He raised an eyebrow and turned on his side to face her. "What's so funny?"

"You really wanna know what happened, Ivan?" she said between laughs. Ivan shrugged. "Da,"

Lucia smiled. "Get dressed."

"A long time ago, I was nothing but an island waiting to be discovered," Lucia began. She led Ivan down a trail that seemed like a rainforest. "As you know Spain and Portugal discovered me."

"Da,"

"Well, I didn't want anything from them so I beat them up," Lucia pushed a palm tree leaf out of her way. "Portugal learned his lesson and went back to his home; Spain didn't and he kept comin' on back."

"What did you do?" Ivan asked and then glared to nothing in particular. "Kolkolkol…want me to take care of him?"

Lucia turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, calming him. "No, he doesn't come here anymore silly," she smiled and kept walking down the trail with Ivan. "Anyway, Spain at the time had Florida colonized, so he would send ships from there to my island to try and _negotiate_,"

"Da, and?" Ivan asked. Lucia smirked. "At first, his ships didn't bother me because I thought that when I would say no the first time, he would leave me alone; but that didn't happen so I took _measures_."

"What kind of _measures_?" Ivan raised a brow. Lucia pushed some plants away, leading him to a cliff with a clear view of the ocean and horizon. On the cliff however, was a death-ray looking rocket launcher armed with six missiles. On the back of the launcher, it had a computer/control pad with a scope and radar.

Lucia walked over to the launcher and leaned against it. "Since he wouldn't leave me alone, every time I would see one of his precious Spanish ships…" Lucia pressed on the touch-screen, sending a missile flying into the air, shooting at least ten miles from their location in the blink of an eye and blowing up in the ocean. "I bombed his ass."

"Wow," Ivan whistled. Lucia laughed. "Yup. After his ships started disappearing, he left me alone," she sighed and looked out to the ocean, her hair blowing in the direction of the wind. "But then there weren't any other Spanish ships so I said 'what the hell, let's bomb everyone that passes by my triangle', and that's how the curse of the Bermuda Triangle came to be."

"So wait, how did you manage to bomb Flight 19 if they had transmitters?"

"Ah, the number one question," Lucia showed him the touch screen. "I send out a special signal that blocks out any communications with the outside world, so they're vulnerable."

"You're so cute Lucia," Ivan smiled and hugged her off her feet. Lucia giggled. "You wanna see all the ships and planes I've bombed?"

They walked on another trail away from the cliff. Ivan blinked when they reached a _huge _warehouse. Lucia opened the colossal steel doors and in there, were actual ships and cruise lines and steamboats. On the roofs were fighter planes, jets or any other flying vehicles held in the air with strong steel wires.

Lucia walked over to a ship that said _La Poderosa_ or _The Powerful_ in Spanish. Lucia looked like an ant next to the ship. She patted the wooden hull. "This was the first ship I bombed,"

"But how come all the ships and planes look so new?" Ivan asked. Lucia shrugged. "When I destroyed a ship or a plane or whatever, I would fetch the parts and rebuild them."

"Wow, Lucia…" Ivan said amazed. The tropical island moved towards the back part of the warehouse with Ivan following and then pointed up. Ivan looked up to see America's fighter planes aka Flight 19.

"I didn't find all fourteen of the planes, so I only rebuilt two, but that was good enough for me…" Lucia sighed and leaned on a Martin PBM Mariner. The plane wasn't hung from the roof; Lucia preferred it on the ground.

"This puppy right here, the United States Navy PMB-5 BuNo 59225, went looking for Flight 19 and guess what happened?"

"You bombed them?" Ivan laughed. Lucia giggled. "You bet," she smiled and let Ivan walk throughout the entire warehouse. A few minutes however, he came back to where she was standing. He took her hand in his and led her to the far left side of the warehouse.

"Ivan, what's wrong?" she asked. He stopped and pointed at the colossal bow of a ship with white writing saying _RMS TITANIC_.

"What's the Titanic doing in here?" he asked, slightly amazed. "You bombed the Titanic too?"

"Not really," Lucia answered and started to make air quotes with her fingers. "I heard that the ship was _unsinkable_ and _indestructible_ and _made by god_, so…I had my ways of making the world eat their own shit,"

"How'd you do that?" Ivan said. He was _loving_ this side of Lucia.

"Well, I researched into the Titanic's route and I found out that it was headed for New York City so it was obvious that it would never reach my triangle so…"

She ran her hand on the black paint of the stern and smirked evilly at her lover. "…I hired my good friend Lieutenant Hurricane to make some icebergs in Titanic's route," Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "It hit the iceberg and sunk just as I planned so when I heard the news, I took the bow and fixed it up," she tapped her knuckles on the wood.

"And 'why the bow', you ask?" she pointed at the bold _RMS TITANIC_. "I wanted people like you to see what a small island on the Atlantic is capable of doing."

Ivan blinked a few times and smiled at her. "You really _are_ the girl for me, Lucia,"


	19. Chapter 19

The fireworks illuminated the dark sky. The beach had a low tide, so Lucia and Ivan sat on a blanket on the sand. The clock had already struck midnight.

"To us," Lucia poured champagne into the glasses. Ivan smiled as they clicked the glass together. "Happy New Year da," they drank the sparkling wine. Lucia rested her head on his shoulder and he in return wrapped his arm around her waist. Sevastian was sleeping soundly on the blanket. He's still a baby; he sleeps more than five times a day.

"Do you celebrate New Year's Ivan?" Lucia asked. Ivan kissed her forehead and shook his head. "Not really, in my home, December 31st is like any other work day,"

Lucia smiled and picked up a bowl of grapes. Ivan blinked. "What are the grapes for da?"

"Here on my island, people eat twelve grapes and make a wish for each one they eat,"

"Twelve…for every month right?" Ivan asked. Lucia nodded. "Yes," she took the violet fruit and handed it to him. "You go first."

He fiddled with the small fruit and smiled. "I only have one wish, Lucia," he smiled and neared her face, kissing her nose. "I wish that we can be together for many years," Ivan watched Lucia smile tenderly at him. He placed the grape on his front teeth and poked Lucia's lips with it. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit off half of the grape. They ate each other's half of the small fruit and shared a kiss, only for Ivan to pull away midway with a thoughtful look.

"I guess we should make one more wish…"

"One more?" Lucia asked. "Which is…?"

Ivan laughed. "That Belarus doesn't kill us."

"That's my line," Lucia laughed. Ivan smiled and they shared yet another kiss. His lips moved in a mesmerizing way, making Lucia melt in his arms. His lips trailed over her jaw line and dipped down to her neck, making her sigh.

"Ivan…" she dug her fingers into his hair. "I don't think this is a very appropriate place…"

"Hmm, you're right," Ivan smiled. "I'll save it for your birthday da, it's in January right?"

"I'm glad you remembered; yes, it's January 3,"

"Hmm…" he hummed while smirking. He trailed his thumb over her thin eyebrow. "_Ya lyublyu tebya_, Lucia."

"You think you're so smart with your Russian huh?" Lucia put her hands on her hips as if she was mad at him, but the smile on her face gave it away. Ivan raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply. "_Konechno_,"

"Fine then…" Lucia smirked. "_Eu te amo_, _te amo_ and I love you."

Ivan tilted his head in confusion but laughed. "Well, you beat me, Lucia."

The brunette girl smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. "They all mean the same thing."

"I know that, da," he kissed her sweetly. "I love you too."


End file.
